


Корректор

by Aerdin, Lady_Ges



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, timetravel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerdin/pseuds/Aerdin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ges/pseuds/Lady_Ges
Summary: Иногда то, что казалось только пеплом, рождает новое пламя.
Relationships: Bishop | Shirasagi Reiichi/Queen, Brad Crawford/Fujimiya "Aya" Ran
Kudos: 2





	Корректор

Машина оказалась стареньким Фордом, примерно девяностого года выпуска, но вполне себе на ходу ― во всяком случае, везла бодро, нигде ничего не стучало и не гремело.

После прощания с квартирной хозяйкой всё больше клонило в сон. Вечнозанятая Джессика, добрая черная женщина необъятных размеров и такого же количества детей, только озабоченно кивнула, забирая аренду, и зачем-то перекрестила на прощанье. Впрочем, кажется, один из её неугомонных отпрысков как-то проболтался, что мать ненавидит летать.

Внутри было гулко и пусто, но спокойно. Удобно иметь отношения с пророком: как минимум, можно избежать неловких объяснений и пустых заверений в духе «буду помнить, любить, скучать». Нельзя рассчитывать даже на тех, кто обещает тебя убить, если ты вдруг решишь бросить работу. Стоит ли спрашивать с остальных?

В первую очередь, с себя. Здесь, в Америке, не было сил гореть самому. Что взять с пепла? Только греться чужим теплом, но нельзя же вечно им пользоваться.

Ая четко понимал, что рванулся на призыв Оми ещё и потому, что на секунду обожгло тем, старым пламенем, когда они стали сначала командой, а потом семьей. Лелеял это ощущение собственного неравнодушия, берег, раздувал ― и потому надеялся, что совместное дело окажется достаточно долгим, чтобы возродить это тепло.

Возможно, он уснул ― даже не задремал, а именно уснул! ― в такси именно поэтому. Пожилой шофер оказался на удивление молчалив, настоящая редкость для нью-йоркского таксиста, и тяжелая сонная одурь буквально размазала по сиденью.

Ая проснулся, когда смартфон пиликнул что-то обиженное. Может, успел разрядиться?

Почему-то экран мигал иконкой отсутствия сети, но они уже подъезжали, и Ая не стал разбираться. Расплатился, подхватил с сидения сумку и зашагал в здание терминала.

В зале вылета международных рейсов оказалось на удивление мало рождественской символики. Если это еще можно было списать на неожиданную экономию, то куда исчезла половина проекторов с рекламой? Почему голографические маркетинговые стойки сменились на старые, с рулонами предварительно засунутой бумаги?

Сняли и привычное табло прилета ― на его место зачем-то всандалили древность десятилетней давности, с буквами, набранными отдельными огоньками.

Дурное предчувствие захолодило затылок. Хакерская атака, от души саданувшая по всем периферическим устройствам, подключенным к сети? Технический сбой?

Внимание привлекла дата в углу табло, и тревога чуть отпустила. Похоже, действительно сбой, иначе как объяснить гордо сияющее там «15 августа 1993 года»?

Ая невольно кинул взгляд на наручные часы. Вот там все было в порядке: «15 декабря 2002», всё правильно, Оми ждет его к двадцатому, а Ферзь и вовсе обещалась вытащить его в бар на Рождество ― вспомнить время, проведенное в Крашерс. Наверняка притащит Юси, ну да пусть.

У стойки с надписью «JAL*» пока ещё никого не было: симпатичная сотрудница только включала терминал и настраивалась на долгий день работы.

― Прошу прощения, Мико-сан, ― он прочитал надпись на бейдже, ― а что, на табло какой-то технический сбой?  
Вежливая улыбка девочки сделалась чуть встревоженной. Ая бы непременно оценил профессионализм, если бы сейчас его не волновали более важные вещи.

Если в аэропорту проблемы, придется брать машину до самого Лос-Анджелеса, а там искать билет на корабль. Какой-нибудь круизник или что-то в этом духе, черт его знает, а то и вовсе рваться на прямой танкер, без заходов в смежные порты и фотоохоты на дельфинов.

Сдержанное раздражение от неожиданной помехи продержалось еще минут пять, ровно до киоска с газетами. Какой бы коварной ни была хакерская атака и внезапными ― перебои со всем на свете, все тот же 93 год, обозначенный в шапках газет и на обложках журналов, был бы уже перебором.

А путешествия во времени ― приемом из дешевой фантастики. Как телекинез, чтение мыслей или предвидение.

Купленный ради проверки августовский «Азимов»** оказался точно таким, каким Ая его помнил. Даже пах, кажется, так же ― типографской краской и неожиданным сюрпризом из отцовской командировки.

Это было слишком. Это надо было обдумать. Немедленно и в тишине.

К счастью, аэропорт достаточно велик, чтобы можно было найти относительно тихий и безлюдный угол. Усесться на скамейку, отгородившись от случайного взгляда газетой, и прикинуть варианты.

Если это шутка кого-то из телепатов ― очень глупая и злая. Неоправданно ресурсоемкая. Необходимый уровень Ая примерно себе представлял. Немного ― по рассказам Кроуфорда, немного ― по доставшимся Критикер досье. Пристрелить выходило дешевле и проще.

Особых тайн за ним не числилось никогда, так что вариант с настолько извращенной попыткой развести на информацию тоже отпадал. Телепат, способный создать иллюзию такого уровня, мог выпотрошить чужие мозги не напрягаясь.

На этом паранормальные объяснения заканчивались, и начиналась чистой воды научная фантастика. Тардис настолько резко сменила форму?..

И это, на самом деле, было неважно.

Важно ― 15 августа. О-бон. Надо найти подходящий храм, куда можно занести поминальные дары. Семейного алтаря давно нет, дома тоже. Но, возможно, ками не будут слишком уж сердиться на непутевого потомка?

Или нет. Не так.

Важно ― если сейчас и правда 93-й ― родители еще живы. Такатори еще жив. Исправить последнее не составит проблем. Навыков хватит. Главное ― долететь.

С этим проблема. Имеющейся налички, привычная мелочь старыми купюрами, хватило бы для покупки билета. Нельзя показывать документы. Хоть и настоящие, но удручающе не той эпохи.

Проезд у тех, кто документов не спрашивает, требует связей и денег.

Деньги требуют связей. Документы требуют связей. Все его связи актуальны очень сильно не сейчас…

Интересно, доктор Морита еще практикует? Вернее, уже.

Уже. Он как-то говорил, что начал еще в девяностом. Когда спрашивал на очередном осмотре, нет ли у Аи брата или дяди. Лет на десять так постарше.

Ая фыркнул, складывая газету, и решительно поднялся из облюбованного закутка.

На дыру в мотеле денег и документов у него хватит. Через доброго и пока еще не старого доктора можно будет дотянуться до Критикер. Ферзь, вроде, уже в деле. И Слон.

Сион, Кикё…

Кикё.

Но сначала мотель. Выспаться, проинспектировать запасы, сформировать план. У него больше года в запасе. Нет нужды швыряться катаной в вертолет.

* Japanese AirLines  
**популярный НФ журнал.

Флашинг за десять лет изменился в основном косметически. Чуть больше неона, чуть ярче вывески, диски еще не вытеснили россыпь видеокассет на лотках. Зелень и фрукты, заботливо разложенные уличными торговцами на продажу по соседству с кассетами и прочим бытовым хламом, не изменились совершенно.

Разве что цены были пониже, чем в знакомые Ае времена.

Найти комнату на первое время удалось без труда ― местных задаток интересовал куда больше документов. Квартирная хозяйка даже намекнула, что знает ребят, готовых за разумные деньги решить проблемы с любыми бумагами.

Ая вежливо кивнул и взял на заметку.

Комплект документов был насущной необходимостью. И на первой стадии качество принципиального значения не имело.

Но сначала следовало выйти на контакт с Японией.

Полуподпольная клиника-кабинет, три врача с лицензией на десяток без нее, все так же ютилась между мексиканским ресторанчиком и китайской аптекой: в меру скрытно, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания, вполне доступно для тех, кому действительно надо.

Медсестра на ресепшене интересовалась оплатой куда больше, чем несуществующей страховкой или датами в японском паспорте. В конце концов, американская виза там была самая настоящая. Прием у лицензированного медика обошелся в дополнительную десятку и лишних полтора часа ожидания в небольшом фойе, за стаканчиком растворимого кофе и глянцевым каталогом, обещавшим чудодейственные средства для лечения всего и сразу.

Доктор Морита историю о ноющем плече внимательно выслушал и вполне искренне посочувствовал бедам соотечественника, который никак не может вернуться домой, хотя очень тоскует и обладает информацией, для родины крайне полезной. Про злых и мстительных якудза доктор додумал сам, глядя на перерубленную некогда ключицу, и предложил свою помощь в наведении мостов. Ая для виду посомневался, потом намекнул на безграничную благодарность посреднику. Грамотное упоминание Критикер хоть и увеличило размер возможной благодарности, позволило сократить время ожидания ответа почти вдвое, так что Ая пообещал зайти за результатами анализов через неделю и с чистой совестью отправился домой.

В Токио жара спала только к вечеру, так, что стало возможно выползти из-под кондиционера и слегка расслабиться. Крыша небоскреба выше уровня засветки мегаполиса и августовские метеоритные дожди очень располагали.

Ферзь с удовольствием воспользовалась.

Слон подошел неслышно, поставил на бетонный пол креманку с фруктовым льдом, уселся рядом.

― Что вообще происходит?

― Звонок из Америки. Кто-то очень хочет поделиться знаниями. ― лед оказался с персиковым сиропом и кусочками фруктов, слегка кисловатым, ароматным. Самое то для душного вечера.

― Чей агент?

― Будешь смеяться, требует Кикё.

Смеяться Слон не стал, посмотрел задумчиво.

― Откуда у него знакомые в Штатах?

― Понятия не имею. Но он готов съездить на очную ставку.

― Думаешь, ловушка? Мелко как-то. Если только на перспективу работают.

Приятно говорить с профессионалом.

― Оперативник. И не поднимется выше простого оперативника, ― Ферзь плюнула на условности и подвинулась ближе, прислонилась к плечу.

― Иногда этого бывает вполне достаточно.

Лед таял, и персиком пахло совершенно умопомрачительно.

― Я думаю, старый любовник. Или друг. Поэтому просит личной встречи.

В небе глухо хлопнул запоздалый фейерверк, разлетелся зелеными искрами. О-бон закончился, домашние алтари давно убрали, но Ферзь не отпускало ощущение, что предки так и не разошлись, как положено, по своим могилам.

По чужим разбрелись, ага.

― Плохое предчувствие? ― Слон тихонько дунул в макушку, улыбнулся.

― Не из-за Кикё. С праздника. Как будто кто-то смотрит и оценивает.

― И… как это у гайдзинов… признал слишком легким?

― Не знаю, ― она чуть повела плечами. ― Я уже и хвост проверила. Не растет.

― Ты и без хвоста неотразима. ― Вот теперь Рэйити рассмеялся. ― А что начальство говорит?

― Выписало Кикё командировочные и благословило.

Для ловушки с попыткой перевербовки ― слишком топорная работа и мелкая цель. Вполне можно рискнуть.

― Кто прикрывает?

― Местные. Контакт передал, что в дело каким-то образом замешаны якудза, так что лишних японцев никто не ждет.

Критикер ― так точно. Мало кто рад видеть чужих силовиков на своей территории. А вот Кикё со своим послужным списком бывшего полицейского подойдет идеально.

― Думаешь, это след его старых связей? ― Рэйити легко взъерошил пряди на макушке, на мгновение тронул волосы губами, и Ферзь опустила веки.

И вправду попробовать, что ли? Королева ходит, как угодно, если кто и рискнет заметить, то промолчит. Лишиться ненавязчивого флирта ради... чего?

Мимолетной интрижки, оставляющей после себя только недоумение?

Обменять непринужденную легкость ничьей женщины на нечто более серьезное и обстоятельное? Если не к обоюдной выгоде, так точно к обоюдному удовольствию.

Персия никогда не был ей королем дальше позывного.

Отстраняться она не стала, только качнула головой, открывая шею, загадала: если поймет намек ― она рискнет.

Слон не разочаровал. У поцелуя был вкус зеленого чая.

Перед тем, как продолжить, Ферзь осторожно отставила в сторону вазочку с изрядно подтаявшим льдом. Между осторожными поцелуями и прикосновениями возникало что-то странное, очень правильное. Как будто предки возвращались по домам.

О том, что анализы уже готовы и доктор Морита ждет, Аю предупредили на редкость старомодно: через посыльного. Восьмилетний сорванец передал записку, ловко поймал четвертак и вприпрыжку ускакал по каким-то своим, очень важным мальчишечьим делам.  
Критикер проявили похвальную оперативность. Всего три дня, Кикё вряд ли успел прибыть, возможно, кто-то от Совета Ста?

Ая даже успел примерно прикинуть наиболее вероятный ход беседы. Отсутствие рекомендаций грозило осложнить процесс, но репутация во все времена была делом наживным. Полгода-год, чтобы собрать нужную сумму, а дальше будет уже не важно.

Медсестра на ресепшене вежливо улыбалась, а в кабинете, кроме самого доктора Мориты, сидел помятый тип богемного вида. Прошлый вербовщик выглядел куда солиднее. Или ему теперь не по статусу?

― Фудзимия-сан, ― доктор улыбался с профессиональным дружелюбием и все же слегка смущенно, ― скажите, вы умеете обращаться с катаной? Могу я попросить вас об одной услуге?

Это было плохо. До Критикер доктор был связан с какой-то из местных банд и теперь вербовал пополнение?

Ая сдержанно кивнул, усаживаясь в предложенное кресло, усилием воли сдерживая желание рвануться к выходу. Резня в клинике была бы некстати. Деньги не пахнут. Год-полтора. Потом все перестанет иметь значение.

― Ваш японский врач обещал переслать документы на следующей неделе… Но тут возник некоторый форс-мажор…

Критер откликнулись? Это было бы хорошей новостью, но путало картину еще сильнее. Кому его сватают?

― Чак навернулся! ― на лице вмешавшегося в беседу богемного отразилось искреннее отчаяние. ― Док сказал, как минимум месяц сидеть и ногу беречь. Съемки горят. Оборудование! У нас нет денег на лишний месяц простоя!

Ая кивнул и постарался сделать самое серьезное и понимающее выражение лица.

― Это Ричард Гессен. Режиссер. Карл Линь был каскадером и постановщиком трюков в его текущем проекте, ― в голосе доктора Мориты было усталое, бесконечное терпение. Тоже, видимо, профессиональное. ― Его сегодня привезли к нам с переломом голени, и это как минимум месяц на лечение. Плюс реабилитация и возвращение в форму...

На всякий случай Ая молча кивнул еще раз. Ситуация понятнее не становилась, но на вербовку в очередную банду это походило все меньше и меньше.

― У меня нет месяца! У меня даже недели нет! На Чаке все держалось! Нода требует совершенно безбожный гонорар, ― отчаяния в режиссерских репликах становилось все больше.

― И теперь мистеру Гессену очень нужен новый каскадер, ― Морита перешел на японский. ― Фудзимия-сан, я понимаю, моя просьба в высшей степени бестактна, но, поймите, он здесь самого утра. И пребывает в твердой уверенности, что каждый первый азиат ― мастер восточных единоборств.

Каскадер, значит.

― Морита-сан, умение фехтовать и работа каскадера ― несколько разные вещи, ― Ая с трудом удержал неуместный смешок. Режиссер вслушивался в беседу, забавно округлив глаза. ― Возможно, в Чайнатауне есть более… подходящие специалисты.

― Безработные мастера, увы, многочисленны лишь в голливудских боевиках.

И еще, можно было поклясться, доброму доктору очень хотелось чем-то занять непонятного и отчетливо опасного чужака. Все это, в общем и целом, неплохо вписывалось в намерения самого Аи найти себе на первое время относительно легальную подработку. Стоило, разве что, поторговаться о деталях.

Работа на съемках была чем-то средним между Конеко, Вайсс и стройкой. Правда, пафосно умирать приходилось в основном самому, на девиц из гримерки рычать «Если ничего не покупаете, убирайтесь» не получалось, но за помощь с декорациями и реквизитом платили дополнительно, хоть и ворчали про понаехавших тунеядцев.

На ворчание Ая не обижался, их бухгалтер, завхоз и старший над рабочими сцены в одном лице, ворчал на всех. Гримерши были молодыми вертихвостками, операторская группа слишком часто протирала аппаратуру тонким слоем спирта, светотехники путались в собственных кабелях, а актерам надо было срочно идти к какому-то загадочному Станиславскому.

Главное ― не смотреться в зеркало лишний раз. Чтобы влиться в съемочный процесс, цветом волос пришлось пожертвовать, и теперь лицо, обрамленное темными прядями, казалось незнакомым.

И это было тем более кстати, когда появился очередной посыльный от доброго доктора: сообщить, что прибыл Аин старый друг из Японии, в Нью-Йорке проездом и горит желанием пообщаться.

Съемочный день, в принципе, окончился, и девицы из гримерки, всезнающие и вездесущие, кокетливо хихикнули, когда он попросил изобразить из него что-нибудь такое, но согласились, мгновенно расчехлив кисточки и устрашающие размером наборы палеток. Подшутить над ближним своим было делом правильным и понятным.

Спустя полчаса оживленной возни, разглядывая собственное отражение в кривовато поставленном зеркале, Ая признал, что девочек стоило бы развести на пару уроков по перевоплощению. В обмен на мастер-класс по икебане, например. Мужчина напротив тянул, пожалуй, лет на тридцать пять и производил впечатление занудного офисного клерка. Достаточно похоже на него нынешнего, чтобы не вызывать вопросов, и совершенно ничем не напоминало юного Рана, некогда прибывшего в Сендай.

Пришлось даже напомнить себе, что до Сэндая ― два года. Кике не встречал Рана Фудзимию и никогда не встретит, если все пойдет, как надо.

Вспоминать их последнюю встречу не хотелось, ключица до сих пор ныла перед дождем.

И нынешний Кике еще не был безумен, не успел зайти слишком далеко в своей мести.

Возможно, и не дойдет, если сумеет правильно распорядиться компроматом.

Если они сумеют договориться.

Указанное место встречи ― тихий ресторанчик, идеальное сочетание съедобных блюд и вменяемых цен. Особенно приятно в свете бесконечной быстрорастворимой лапши из перекусов на съемочной площадке.

И Ая в очередной раз порадовался своей идее с гримом. Чужое лицо помогало отстраниться, удержать контроль, не повестись на знакомое лицо и голос из старых воспоминаний. Некстати подумалось, что Кике еще не успел отрастить волосы, и без кимоно выглядит непривычно-европейски.

― Вы были знакомы с моим отцом? ― Кике едва обозначил дружелюбную улыбку, смотрел остро и испытующе. Проверял.

― Весьма недолго и поверхностно, ― святая правда, пара сухих фраз из досье, чудом уцелевшие фотографии. ― Но я, так получилось, крупно задолжал вашему семейству.

За мальчика Рана, сумевшего хоть ненадолго отогреться и прийти в себя. Получившего в эту передышку достаточно сил, чтобы стать потом Абиссинцем.

― И теперь горите желанием вернуть долг?

― Теперь я могу его вернуть.

Папка с аккуратно распечатанными досье жгла руки им обоим. Имена, которые так отчаянно искал Кике.

― Вы не собираетесь сами вернуться в Японию?

― Пока что нет.

Возникшее молчание было почти что уютным. Решение принято, Ая чувствовал, слишком уж хищно сжимались пальцы над папкой с чужими грехами, Кике не сможет отказаться. Подтвердит для Критикер любую легенду. Не станет сенсеем из клуба любителей острых ощущений.

Возможно, они встретятся еще раз. Когда Такатори будет мертв.

Мысль о возможном будущем была непривычной и смешной. В своем времени он никогда не загадывал так надолго. Будущее в прошедшем оказалось на редкость странной штукой.

Возможно, что-то такое отразилось у него на лице, прорываясь через грим и самообладание. Потому что Кике улыбнулся и протянул руку, почти невесомо погладил запястье. Это было таким очевидным намеком, что мальчик Ран едва не зашелся отчаянным стоном.

Абиссинец чуть качнул головой. Впору было заподозрить за таким внезапным интересом какую-то особенно изощренную проверку на вшивость. И, наверно, мудрее было ответить согласием. Но ресторанный туалет был местом неподходящим, а в любом другом грим бы неизбежно смазался, вызывая вопросы. Много лишних вопросов, отвечать на которые он был не готов.

Провожая взглядом желтое нью-йоркское такси, Ая ощутил практически непреодолимое желание нажраться вдрызг.

Встреча разбередила старые воспоминания и сделала мир несомненно реальным. Постижимым.

Легче от этого не стало. От грима он избавился в туалете того, первого кафе ― чужое лицо сошло легко, как девочки и обещали, и все равно было иррационально тошно.

Ая бродил по откровенно трущобным районам, не слишком поглядывая за спину: местные чуяли смерть не хуже собак и никогда бы не решились поднять хвост на мимохожего хищника.

Итальянская кантина напомнила Рим и «Фортуну», и Ая, поколебавшись, зашел. Окинул взглядом полутемное помещение и решил, что стойку протирает хотя бы бармен.

― Пожрать или нажраться? ― хмурый детина глянул исподлобья, но после быстро опрокинутого первого шота неуловимо подобрел.

― Тошно, ― кратко пояснил Ая, ― помолчать.

― В кои-то веки, а то обычно пиздят не затыкаясь уже после второй.

Виски неприятно бултыхнулось в желудке, и Ая решил, что первое предложение тоже было неплохим.

― Пожрать тоже, если найдется не подошва с лапшой.

― Наскребем что получше, ― бармен кивнул и заорал нечто негодующе-матерное куда-то в сторону кухни.

Из кухни рявкнули в ответ. Ая устроился поудобнее: в пол-оборота к стойке, чтобы видно было зал и входные двери.

Бар потихоньку заполнялся народом. Местные, кажется, собирались активно отпраздновать вечер пятницы. Бармен, скосив глаза на часы, включил подвешенный над стойкой на массивном кронштейне телевизор, и стулья, вместе с посетителями, разом пришли в движение, самоорганизуясь в один общий лагерь.

― Бейсбол, ― голос над ухом был слишком знаком, чтобы это было реальностью. А для миража всего одного шота, даже на голодный желудок, было маловато. Если, конечно, здесь не развлекались с веществами.

― Сука ты, Брэд, ― Ая задумчиво вздохнул и сосредоточенно влил в себя следующую дозу. Здесь это по недоразумению называлось виски.

И только после этого обернулся. Кажется, галлюциногена в выпивке не было, или был, но какой-то очень уж хитрый. Потому что сидящему рядом мальчишке было максимум лет восемнадцать. И это совершенно точно был Брэд Кроуфорд.

― Что? ― а вот по-японски тот явно ещё не понимал. Ая смотрел не отрываясь, прямо-таки беззастенчиво пялился, но это и в самом деле было выше его сил. Кроуфорд. Худой, уже сейчас длинный, с каким-то странно заостренным лицом. ― Мы что, знакомы?

Широкая жизнерадостная ухмылка напрашивалась на хороший удар. Кэн бы оценил.

― Нет, ― Ая заглянул на дно стакана, бросил ожидающий взгляд на бармена. ― Нет. Я обознался.

После Кикё ― было слишком. Мироздание безвкусно и бессмысленно повторялось. Или наоборот, пыталось сделать еще один подарок?

Бармен внял ― и метнул на стойку большой деревянный круг с пиццей. Навалено на неё было от души ― и мяса, и зелени, и сыра. Ая даже различил запах каких-то специй и неожиданно понял, что умирает, как хочет жрать.

Кроуфорд, судя по заинтересованному взгляду, тоже. А обычно морду от таких забегаловок воротил, снобствующая зараза. Пришлось потратить время, чтобы вспомнить, что до снобствующей заразы еще лет десять. Как минимум.

И очки. Юная версия слегка щурилась.

Айя ещё раздумывал, связываться ли, но рука уже поднялась сама, требуя у бармена повторить пиццу. И какую-нибудь пасту поострее и тоже с мясом. Совершенно бандитская рожа расплылась в счастливой ухмылке, и бармен прогудел на кухню не менее матерно, но уже по-итальянски:

― Тащи сюда вторую порцию своего хрючева, гости хотят жрать, а не только квасить!

― Спасибо.

Улыбка у юной версии была не в пример менее ехидной. А губы ― сухими и обветренными.  
Их все так же хотелось попробовать на вкус, как и десять лет вперед.

― Брэд. Брэд Кроуфорд.

"Бонд. Джеймс Бонд". Будет, по крайней мере. Когда вырастет.

― Фудзимия. Ая.

Пусть будет Ая. Ран пока спит дома, а ему самому ситуация не будет казаться настолько шизофреничной.

К пицце принесли вина. Домашнего. Откуда взялось домашнее вино посреди нью-йоркских трущоб, Ая предпочел не задумываться. Мало ли. Может, хозяева снимают пару метров крыши под виноградник.

Брэд смотрел с любопытством и казался до невозможного смешным, незнакомо-знакомым ― или это Ая уже успел набраться. Потому что в трезвом виде он бы ни за что не польстился на этот суповой набор. Еще-не-Оракула.

Ну, или хотел так думать. Признавать, что собственное присутствие в этом времени делалось все более реальным, не хотелось, но деваться было некуда.

Интересно, что он видит? Загулявшего иностранца, которому захотелось экзотики? Или умудрился присмотреться повнимательней и понять, что они в этой кантине самые опасные люди? Если б знать.

Со своим Кроуфордом Ая бы поставил на второй вариант. Его Кроуфорд был умной и опасной сволочью. От воспоминаний остро защемило где-то под сердцем. Неужели под пеплом еще осталось что-то живое?

Наверное, стоило просто уйти, оставляя за спиной странное будущее-в-прошедшем.

А эта сволочь все так же щурилась и закусывала губу. И хотелось прижать его к стенке, проверить, целуется ли он так же, как знакомая Ае версия. Почувствовать губами губы, зализать вмятинку от зуба языком ― найти, наконец, нечто правильное в этом отсталом, раздражающем, ущербном мире вокруг.

Со стороны телевизора в очередной раз заорали, и Ая поморщился: трансляции матчей от недолюбливал еще со времен Конэко. И немедленно нарвался на вопрос:

― Не любишь бейсбол?

Ая чертыхнулся. Цену этому любопытству он знал, и теперь надо было срочно решить, какую именно маску показывать собеседнику.

― Терпеть не могу, ― Ая пожал плечами.

Он и в футболе-то разбирался исключительно потому, что жить в одном доме с Кэном и не знать ничего о футболе было из разряда научной фантастики.

Подробности все равно никого не интересуют. Пока что, по крайней мере.

А Брэд... Пусть тренируется делать выводы из недосказанного.

― Фехтование?

Брэд очень знакомо улыбнулся, и Ая едва не подавился пицей. Улыбке этой очень не хватало загадочно сверкающих очков.

― Для нормального фехтования нужны как минимум двое.

― Не ожидал найти сочувствующего ценителя, ― знакомый азарт пьянил и звал за собой. Ая фыркнул своим мыслям и с удовольствием приналег на еду. Вкус казался ярче, острее, адреналин горячил кровь. ― Приятно слышать.

Брэд пожал плечами, дернул воротник рубашки. И выглядел при этом почти смущенным. Ну, насколько смущенным может выглядеть Брэд Кроуфорд, внезапно, на непонятно каком году жизни, оказавшийся высоченным, худым вчерашним подростком.

Ае даже понадобилось отвести взгляд: иначе могли бы быть проблемы с передвижением. Позже он не смог бы сказать, растянулся ли этот ужин надолго или же они так торопились, что покидали в себя еду до неприличия быстро. Но хорошо помнил, когда именно сдался ― столкнувшись руками над общим блюдом во второй или третий раз.

Им озвучили счет, и Ая расплатился почти не глядя ― азарт пополам с желанием перехлестывал через опасную грань, а закончить эту встречу в мужском туалете он не хотел. Происходящее было слишком значимо и серьезно.

Кроуфорд еще пытался выяснить, сколько и чего он должен, и Ая кусал губы, чтобы не ляпнуть про оплату натурой. Его Брэд только посмеялся бы. Этот сопляк мог и вспылить.

Бедро под рукой было возмутительно костлявым, когда они вполуобнимку, как пьяные, добирались до дверей Аиного логова.

Там последний здравый смысл выключился окончательно ― и разница исчезла. Ая перестал сдерживать эмоции, и у них словно повернули невидимый тумблер. Брэд как-то раз посетовал на дурную, бестолковую побочную эмпатию, включающуюся хаотически и ненадолго, и теперь этого Ая поймал именно на неё. Движения вдруг сделались синхронны, они будто попали в такт, общий ритм подхватил и понес.

Этот Кроуфорд еще нихрена не умел, но очень старался, был совершенно искренним и жадным. Ая целовал его куда попало: в губы, в скулы, в шею, вытряхивая из пиджака, удивляясь про себя привычным эмоциям и непривычной худобе под руками. Тело никак не могло узнать, но что-то глубже уже вспомнило и помечало с радостным собственничеством.

Странно, что в процессе они ничего не сбили и не уронили. Странно, что страсть эта не схлынула после первого раза, а напротив ― переродилась, обернулась тягучей нежностью, заставлявшей зализывать следы укусов. Странно, что они уснули потом, два оперативника, едва сообразив отстраниться, избавившись от самых липких последствий ― рядом.

А вот в том, что проснулся утром один, Ая ничего странного не видел. Случайная встреча в баре, никаких обязательств. Тело вело удовлетворением от хорошей ночи, но искать продолжения, пожалуй, не следовало.

Странно было, что Ая спросонья искал привычное, теплое плечо. А принятое в той, прошлой жизни, решение разойтись показалось на редкость... необдуманным.

[ ](http://imgur.com/hZPKve2)

Встреча с Кике запустила маховик привычной карусели.

Беседа с вербовщиком от Совета Ста, дамой средних лет в модном джинсовом костюме, прошла по знакомому сценарию: крайне обтекаемо о прошлом опыте и нанимателях, предельно конкретно об имеющихся навыках, совершенно неопределенно ― о перспективах дальнейшего сотрудничества. Скользкие формулировки были предвестниками скользких же заданий, призванных определить потенциал новичка, и это было логично. Репутацию, в отсутствии детального досье от Критикер, еще предстояло заслужить.

Как и приличные гонорары.

Так что Ая вежливо улыбнулся, назвал код пейджера для связи и отправился ждать дальнейших указаний. Съемки как раз вступали в финальную стадию, так что рабочие руки были крайне востребованы. Кроме того, ему обещали кассету с вырезанными эпизодами, автографы и потихоньку заводили речь о возможном вступлении в гильдию каскадеров с переездом в Голливуд. Никуда переезжать Ая не собирался, но просто подумать о предложении было забавно. Может быть, потом. После Такатори.

Мимолетная встреча с Кроуфордом не то, чтобы забылась… Скорее подернулась налетом легкой ирреальности. Мало ли в Нью-Йорке вчерашних мальчишек, отзывающихся на имя Брэд? И каковы шансы пересечься снова?

Ввязаться в бессмысленные поиски не дало сообщение от Совета. Там, наконец, нашли мишень, на которой не жалко проверить возможности нового приобретения.

Ая просмотрел краткую биографию цели. Перспективный менеджер, сделавший головокружительную карьеру благодаря удачной женитьбе и от того слегка потерявший чувство реальности. Блестящее будущее, высокие покровители, на этом фоне так легко простить себе мелкие слабости вроде любви к слегка недобровольному сексу со слишком юными партнершами. Любые жалобы исчезали вместе с жалобщицами, а корпоративные адвокаты свято хранили покой своего начальства.

Убийство одного из топ-менеджеров будет трудно замести под ковер, даже если никаких лишних обстоятельств не всплывет. А скандалы, это Ая запомнил еще из рассказов отца и позже неоднократно использовал, плохо сказываются на курсе акций.

Пора было брать вино, шоколад и идти на поклон к гримершам.

― Я в кино хочу, ― Келли, смешливая девица лет двадцати с хвостиком, в прошлый раз рисовавшая ему лицо, посмотрела на коробку конфет и печально вздохнула. ― Скотина ты, между прочим. Я на диете.

― Ты всегда можешь с кем-нибудь поделиться.

Трагизм происходящего от Аи ускользал, но вежливость требовала проявить сочувствие. Или хотя бы подсказать выход.

― Обойдутся. ― Келли фыркнула и подвинула конфеты поближе к себе, посмотрела внимательно. ― Ты водишь меня в кино, я устраиваю тебе любой грим и мастер-классы без вопросов. Столько, сколько надо будет. Честная сделка.

Пожалуй, что да, честная.

― Куда идем?

― Век невинности. Премьера недавно была. ― Келли рассмеялась и щедро клюнула Аю в щеку. ― Пойду девочкам расскажу, что ты ведешь меня в кино. Они обзавидуются.

― Вы спорили, ― стоило догадаться, что где-то обязательно есть подвох. И хорошо, что такой.

― Я выиграла. Премьерный букет будет мой.

― И все?

― Удовольствие от фильма в хорошей компании.

Возразить было нечего. Добавить, в общем-то, тоже. И на киносвидание Ая пришел с букетом, собранным по всем правилам флористического искусства. Келли, правда, цветы тут же передарила младшей сестре, явившейся не то просто за компанию, не то в качестве нехитрого средства родительского контроля.

Девочке, задорная улыбка, белокурые хвостики, зовут Элисон, а вы правда настоящий японец, было лет двенадцать. Ровесница Аи-тян ― заскреблось внутри болезненно.

Отчаянно захотелось домой, посмотреть хоть издали. Пока здесь он достаточно никто, чтобы не представлять угрозу.

Фильм закончился как-то незаметно. Келли бурно восторгалась какими-то профессиональными моментами, Элисон ― платьями. Ая кивал в нужных местах и честно проводил девушек до дома, пожелал спокойной ночи вслух и спокойной жизни ― про себя.

Пора было возвращаться к делам.

Правильно наложить грим удалось всего-то с четвертой попытки, найти брокерскую контору, где не задавали бы лишних вопросов, получилось куда быстрее.

Выполнение задания вышло скорее нудным и кропотливым. В переданном досье забыли упомянуть о распорядке дня и излюбленных маршрутах жертвы, их пришлось определять самостоятельно. Заодно Ая успел обвыкнуться с техникой, раздражающе медлительной и маломощной. У Оми и то все крутилось куда быстрее.

Сейчас Оми не было. А признаваться местным специалистам в собственном невежестве могло выйти боком.

Хорошо хоть оружие за десять лет принципиально измениться не успело.

В результате уважаемый человек с пулей в сердце улегся прямо на пороге подпольного борделя, корпорация получила скандал, полиция ― повод перетряхнуть злачные места, а сам Ая ― благодарность от нового начальства и некоторый навар с удачной сделки у брокеров.

Пока недостаточно, надежные документы, чтобы не придрались в аэропорту, обойдутся недешево, но срок ожидания явственно уменьшался. Это было хорошо.

А вот следующее задание хорошим, совершенно точно, не было.

Связная назначила встречу слишком рано, всего через три дня после подтверждения успешно завершенного дела. Будь Абиссинец чуть менее поднаторевшим в условностях мировой изнанки, обрадовался бы, что его оценили и не намерены оставлять без работы.

Сейчас было тревожно.

Если верить переданным документам, цель торговала информацией направо и налево и запуталась, кому и чьи секреты можно сливать.

Убрать крысу было вполне понятным желанием. Но почему руками чужака вместо того, чтобы послать своих и устроить всей организации урок-напоминание о том, как кончают излишне ушлые? Боятся, что от своих информация может утечь куда не надо и дичь вспугнут?

Все настолько плохо? Крыса не одна и сейчас сколачивают костяк из чужих, не замешаных и не заинтересованных, для глобальной чистки рядов?

Удачно это или нет? И насколько верно?

Критикер отучили его убивать, не задавая лишних вопросов, хотя старались добиться обратного. Персия сделал работу над ошибками, собирая Вайсс-3. Не учел только, что даже молодые идеалисты взрослеют и тоже становятся циничными профессионалами.

Никто из целей не был безгрешен. Но Ая предпочитал четко знать, кого и за чьи интересы он убивает. Знание это здорово помогало издалека узнавать чужие многоходовые комбинации и вовремя убираться подальше.

Он аккуратно разложил на столе распечатки с досье жертвы. Добавил досье возможных заказчиков. Десять лет. Его архив опережал ситуацию на десять лет. Бесценно в стратегическом плане. Куда менее полезно ― в решении тактических задач.

Слишком мало информации. И никакой возможности отказаться от задания.

Любые информаторы на стороне требовали времени, денег и увеличивали риски. Совет Ста не любил лишних вопросов. Ая был намерен получить ответы. Оставалась сущая мелочь ― придумать, как.

Брэд не был толком уверен, какого черта поперся в приличный до тошноты квартал на окраине Флашинга.

По правде говоря, ему бы сейчас было лучше залечь где-нибудь в трущобах на пару дней и не отсвечивать. Как-то так он и собирался сделать и даже заранее нашел себе удобную лежку ― в тех местах, где не задают лишних вопросов усталым постояльцам, и могут достать хоть девочек в номер, хоть наркоту, хоть понимающего в огнестрельных проблемах врача.

Да вот Дар под руку толкнул, не иначе.

Замок на двери был откровенно хреновый. Чтобы разобраться, хватило пары минут и разогнутой скрепки. Ну, и богатого опыта еще с тех, беспризорных времен. Брэд даже позволил себе поностальгировать, оглядывая скромную прихожую. Хорошие были времена. Дурные ― но хорошие.

Отсутствие адекватной встречи вначале удивило, и он замер, прислушиваясь. Хозяина, кажется, не было дома.

Брэд не был уверен, хорошо это или плохо. С одной стороны, давало время сочинить хорошее оправдание неурочному визиту. Постель, в конце концов, не повод для знакомства. Они и переспали-то всего один раз. С другой, было мучительное ожидание.

Когда придет? Если не один? Да и придет ли?

Если его подозрения верны, оперативник такого уровня не может не почувствовать гостей еще с порога. Получить еще одну пулю не хотелось.

Дар издевательски молчал.

Искать в чужом доме аптечку казалось неудобным. Хотя надо было бы, конечно ― бок все еще ныл. Брэд не сомневался, все необходимое для оказания первой помощи здесь есть, но слишком велик риск найти что-то чужое, слишком личное. После такого, и без предвидения понятно, шансов сохранить неначавшиеся отношения не будет вовсе. Стоит повременить с чужими тайнами. Их обладатель был куда интереснее.

Точно так же Оракул отмел соблазнительную мысль занять чужую кровать. Нагло, во-первых. Во-вторых, в тактическом плане кухня, из которой просматривалась прихожая, была куда удобнее. А подремать можно и сидя за кухонным столом.

Проснулся он за несколько мгновений до того, как проскрежетал ключ в замке. Напрягся, еще раз проверяя, удобно ли извлекается пистолет из наплечной кобуры, чуть расслабился, узнавая шаги. Ая был один. И, кажется, изрядно уставший.

Брэд усилием воли успокоил участившееся было дыхание. Ударить первым он бы успел и так. Всегда успевал: в таких делах Оракулы неизменно везучи. Иногда даже слишком. Так, что забывают ― в придачу к Дару иногда неплохо было бы и мозги включать.

Но встречать хозяина дома, в который ты вломился посреди ночи, пистолетом в лоб было в высшей степени не куртуазно, как сказал бы мсье Леер. Достойно выродка из американских трущоб. Брэд на подобные замечания неизменно скрипел зубами и делал, как сказано.

Хотя, конечно, обмануть не слишком старательным притворством такого же наемника определенно не удалось. Ответный взгляд был прямым и каким-то... пронизывающим.

Словно знал об оставленной под рукой, несмотря на всякий политес, рукояти пистолета. Знал ― и плевать хотел на это. Снова омыло чужими чувствами: теплой, ласковой волной: настороженность, легкое желание, почему-то тревога и немного веселья.

Кроуфорд позволил себе перевести дух. Похоже, выгонять с порога его не собирались, оставалось понять, чего ждать. И прекратить уже счастливо жмуриться, греться в этих эмоциях, рождающих пронзительное чувство дома, которым до этого не был слишком избалован.

С эмпатией ― внезапно, так не к месту обострившейся ― вообще надо было что-то делать. Кто бы мог подумать, что недостойная даже упоминания в официальном досье побочка способна доставлять такие проблемы. Или приносить пользу ― это с какой стороны смотреть. Брэд впервые чувствовал кого-то так... ясно. Так уверенно.

И совершенно непонятно, с какого бодуна такая роскошь.

Но, если от собственных куцых способностей ждать милостей не приходилось, можно было предположить, что перед ним эмпат. Тоже одиночка?

Аналитики-менталисты в одиночку ходили редко, слишком ценные кадры.

― Чем обязан? ― Ая явно демонстративно отвернулся, скидывая пальто и игнорируя возможную угрозу. Появившийся из-под пальто арсенал почти заставил уважительно присвистнуть.

От едва заметного акцента, скорее даже привычки выговаривать звуки слишком тщательно, захотелось передернуть плечами: низкий голос тревожил, отвлекал, противоречил эмоциональному фону.

― Решил заглянуть на огонёк, ― ирония, даже едва заметная, заставила ощетиниться. Может, и не стоило являться?

― Давно ждешь? ― Ая без колебаний подошел ближе, нарушая дистанцию, оперся бедром на столешницу. Внимательно всмотрелся в лицо: ― Ранен? Ужинал?

Отвечать было, в общем, нечего.

Признаваться, что от обшаривания холодильника удержало только яростное нежелание выставить себя беспризорной шантрапой? Или что обезболивающее выдохлось, и теперь бок противно дергало под криво намотанным бинтом?

Глупо. Вся идея была несусветной глупостью. И все же хотелось прислониться и молчать.

― О, я обломал вечеринку?

Попытку съязвить Ая пропустил мимо ушей, как не было. Невозмутимо поднялся, покачал головой и кивнул в сторону ванной:

― Пользуйся. Аптечку сейчас принесу.

Добавил в спину:

― Не запирайся только.

От пристального взгляда хотелось одновременно и повести лопатками, сбрасывая его, и замереть, греться под ним и дальше. Перед тем, как закрыть за собой дверь ванной, Кроуфорд услышал только, как зашуршали ремни кобуры: Ая взялся разоружаться.

Горячая вода и чистый кафель показались роскошью. Особенно после ванной комнаты в той дыре, где он остановился в этот раз. Со щербатой плиткой и вечно холодной водой из горячего крана.

Жаль, ситуация совершенно не располагала к скромным плотским радостям типа принятия ванны. Рана, во-первых. И неуместное, непонятное чужое дружелюбие ― во-вторых.

Как там говорится? Один раз не пидарас? Нет, вот ― секс не повод для знакомства.

― Возьми синее полотенце, ― Ая вежливо стукнул в дверь как раз тогда, когда Кроуфорд пытался отжать волосы. ― Можно войти?

Брэд удивленно кивнул, заматываясь и присев на бортик, спохватился, что его не видят, повторил вслух. Ая открыл дверь плечом, пристроил на крышке унитаза поднос с разложенной аптечкой. Глянул на дно ванной, где валялись отмоченные бинты, присмотрелся к боку и взялся за дело.

Плеснул перекисью, дезинфицируя, снова наложил повязку, обрезал ненужный край бинтов. Неторопливые, уверенные движения рук завораживали, клонили в сон, и Кроуфорд старательно поморгал, заставляя себя проснуться.

В последний раз его так перебинтовывала, кажется, Лиззи. Спокойно, уверенно. Вполголоса рассказывая, что именно она думает о некоторых придурках, которым Господь роста дал много, а мозгов ― мало.

Брэд двинул плечами, проверяя: бинты лежали хорошо ― не пытались никуда съехать и не мешали двигаться. И стоило, наверно, что-то сказать. По возможности ― небанальное и ехидное. Чтобы хоть как-то избавиться от нарастающего чувства неловкости. Ляпнул:

― Добрые самаритяне еще существуют?

И, кажется, покраснел, когда в ответ всего лишь посмотрели. Спокойно и насмешливо. Как на подростка.

― Сомневаюсь, ― Ая неторопливо провел ладонью по щеке, оставляя на коже теплый след, ― что самаритянин питал к спасенному какие-либо предосудительные чувства.

Широкий ворот свитера перекосился, когда он собирал обрезки на поднос, и опустился на место, скрывая странные рубленые шрамы на ключицах. Словно от ножа или даже... меча?

Ярко вспомнилось, как они ощущались на губах, и мгновенно стало жарко. Но ляпнуть что-то ещё Брэд просто не успел: Ая поднял поднос и выразительно глянул на дверь, прося открыть. Бросил через плечо:

― Можешь надеть черное кимоно, пояс в рукаве, ― и вышел.

Кимоно было практически безразмерное, наверняка шелковое и дорогое даже с виду, с вышитыми темно-бордовыми цветами. Почти незаметными. Это было хорошо. Цветуечки на одежде Брэд ненавидел лютой ненавистью примерно лет с пяти.

Кроуфорд мотнул головой, отгоняя воспоминания. Не время, мать его. Не время. Не место.  
Слова про самаритянина и ответные чувства заставляли задуматься. Был ли это намек на цену гостеприимства? Ситуация становилась все интереснее.

Но из кухни тянуло запахом чего-то съедобного. Так что Брэд практично решил, что пострадать он успеет и за ужином-завтраком. Если накормят.

Как ни странно, еда оказалась европейской. Рис с мясом и морепродуктами, видимо, на вынос, какая-то рыба, пара салатов. А вот вместо привычных приборов Ая выложил палочки, недоуменно затормозил под удивленным взглядом. Приложил ладонь ко лбу, кивнул на стул напротив и принялся рыться в ящике.

Кроуфорд тихонько перевел дух, забирая вилку с ножом ― не хватало еще позориться с палочками, тем более с рисом!

В холодильнике нашлась открытая бутылка какого-то легкого вина ― Ая посмотрел на неё с сомнением ― и вишневый сок. И никакой газировки.

― Это такой чай? ― Кроуфорд не сдержал удивления, когда на стол приземлился прозрачный стеклянный чайник с плавающими внутри репьями.

Таким сибаритством, помнится, не страдал ни один из лидеров, с которыми Брэд работал. Сам он все больше предпочитал какую-нибудь сладкую газировку. Или растворимую бурду в пакетиках ― три в одном.

И упорно таскал с собой маленькую джезву, вдруг повезет с хорошим кофе.

― Зеленый, ― Ая пожал плечами. ― Кофе у меня нет.

Как можно доверять человеку, у которого нет кофе? Кроуфорд покачал головой и вернулся к тарелке. Было вкусно, странно, но вкусно, хотя пробовать зеленую пасту в плошке рядом и розовые прозрачные лепестки еще чего-то он не стал.

После еды сильно потянуло в сон, и Кроуфорд украдкой нажал на одну из царапин, чтобы не заснуть. Переборщил, в боку отозвалось болью так, что из глаз едва не посыпались искры. Зато держать в руках тонкую, звонкую чашечку с чаем стало не так стремно ― теперь хоть можно было не бояться, что он раздавит её в пальцах.

― Запей, и спать, ― сначала чпокание тубы с таблетками, а затем голос Аи послышался совсем рядом, но ругать себя за невнимательность не было сил. В поле зрения появилась ладонь с тремя капсулами, и Брэд, не задумавшись, собрал их губами.

За глупую доверчивость он отругает себя позже. Когда проснется.

Пока же ему помогли встать, позволили опереться, довели до кровати. И с издевательским смешком целомудренно поцеловали в лоб.

Ему было тепло, как не бывало уже давно. Хотелось вцепиться, обнять, не отпускать от себя. Глупость, наверно.

Подушки пахли точно так же, как запомнилось с первого раза. Хотелось вытянуться поперек, собрать весь этот аромат на себя и утонуть в нем, но последняя сонная мысль, что Ае будет негде лечь, остановила.

Он же ведь не выгнал хозяина на диван, верно?

...Знакомое тепло вернулось мгновенным рывком, и Ая только коротко рыкнул, наваливаясь ― он знал ощущение этого тела рядом с собой. Эти губы, жадные и честные в своем ответном желании.

Дурная бесконечность существования в неуютном прошлом, в котором сам Ая был не нужен этому миру, закончилась, хотя сейчас его не волновало, с чего вдруг. Хотелось донести своё облегчение, свою потребность, прокаленную в тоске, свое нежелание когда-либо отпускать, и Ая сосредоточился на этих чувствах, позволяя себе излучать их с максимально доступной силой.

Прижался виском к щеке, пережидая последний всплеск утихающих эмоций ― Кроуфорд был эмпатом довольно слабым, но за время их совместной жизни они как-то... настроились друг на друга, и теперь Ая только слабо улыбался, понимая, что, пожалуй, мог и оглушить того взрывом эмоций.

Хорошее пробуждение. Какой странный мне снился сон, говорила девочка Алиса из нежно любимой Кроуфордом книжки. Ая приподнялся на локте, собираясь, возможно, даже рассказать, что настолько идиотское ему снилось... и замер.

Мир десять лет назад действительно был проще. Люди десять лет назад проще не стали.  
Оказывается, его самого, Аю, Кроуфорд мог заставить по уши вляпаться в ситуацию даже против желания что в тридцать, что в двадцать.

Этот лежал на подушке, медленно заливаясь румянцем, глядя бессмысленно и влюбленно. Дернулся, торопливо зажмурившись, когда Ая шевельнул коленом, просунутым к самому паху, и судорожно облизал губы. Стиснул руки на спине сильнее, когда Ая попытался приподняться или хотя бы перекатиться обратно, распахнул странно беззащитные, близорукие глаза. Яростно зашептал:

― Если ты сейчас попробуешь сбежать, я тебя привяжу к кровати.

Ая поневоле не сдержал усмешки, припомнив, чем это закончилось в его время, и со злорадным удовлетворением, смешанным с умилением, пронаблюдал, как румянец усиливается. Желание и готовность контролировать у Кроуфорда, совершенно точно, наличествовало с самой юности.

А вот опыта пока что катастрофически не хватало. И это отчаянно сбивало с толку. Прикосновения были незнакомыми, какими-то нагловато-неуверенными, слишком уж не похожими на ласки знакомого Ае Кроуфорда. Но тело откликалось и так, на старую память, на знакомое тепло.

Ая гортанно, приглушенно застонал, позволил себе. И поинтересовался, ехидно ухмыльнувшись:

― А навыка хватит?

От вспыхнувших щек можно было прикуривать. Ая с интересом пронаблюдал, как румянец распространяется по шее до самых ключиц, и быстро наклонился, едва-едва не касаясь тела под собой и легко прихватив губами за ухо.

Развязанное кимоно прошелестело по разгоряченной коже, растрепавшаяся за ночь коса съехала по спине, когда Ая наконец поймал взгляд, в котором становилось всё больше желания.

Краснеющий Кроуфорд... За это зрелище, пожалуй, не жалко было провалиться неизвестно куда и неизвестно зачем.

Ая плотоядно фыркнул и двинул бедром, прижимаясь ближе, провоцируя.

Этому Кроуфорду было всего двадцать. Он краснел от практически невинных ласк и уже сейчас смотрел жалобно и голодно. Ая чувствовал себя совратителем малолетних. Причем куда больше, чем в тот, первый раз.

Он провел ладонями по груди и мог с уверенностью сказать, каких шрамов не хватало. Вместо них под ладонями было в достатке ребер, а впалый перебинтованный живот дернулся, когда Ая надавил ногтями под пупком, не дойдя до паха. Лег, накрывая собой, чувствуя твердеющий член, и потерся сначала о грудь щекой.

Поймал между пальцами соски, потер и жарко дохнул, а потом прихватил губами.

Кроуфорд всхлипнул, неожиданно жалобно и чувственно, вцепился в плечи. Но даже не попытался перехватить инициативу.

Это тоже было непривычно ― Кроуфорд предпочитал контролировать процесс от и до. Хотя если уж расслаблялся, позволяя вести... Ая прикрыл глаза и резко выдохнул. Кончить от одного только воспоминания было бы крайне невежливо.

В высшей степени, так сказать. И хотелось посмотреть, умеет ли этот отдаваться так же.

И раз уж зашла речь об "отдаваться"... Ая повел плечами, сбрасывая чужие руки, и на секунду оторвался: царапнул ногтями по бицепсам, прихватил за ямки у локтей, провел ладонями по кистям ― и положил на спинку кровати.

― Будешь держать так? ― наклонился, выдохнул прямо в губы, провел по нижней кончиком языка.

Кроуфорд вздрогнул, мотнул головой и кивнул, резко, отчаянно, вцепляясь в дерево.

Ая впервые задумался о несовершенстве некоторых кроватных спинок. На скрещенных запястьях дивно бы смотрелся темный, под стать кимоно, пояс. Но закрепить его было негде. Оставалось полагаться на выдержку.

Или не полагаться.

На то, чтобы взглядом спросить разрешения и так же получить ответ ― они оба слишком наемники и слишком мало знакомы для подобных сюрпризов, какая ирония, ― ушло меньше мгновения. И примерно столько же, чтобы захлестнуть кисти наспех сооруженной петлей, не столько связывая, сколько обозначая ее наличие.

Это что-то изменило, резко и ощутимо, и Ая торопливо взял в ладони кажущееся странно молодым лицо. Закрыл глаза и принялся целовать: жарко, голодно, едва позволяя отвечать себе, и к первому закончившемуся дыханию едва сдержал дрожь.

Поверил. Смущавшая разница исчезла, как не было, обнажив ту же самую суть. А опыт... можно поделиться.

Ая сам не заметил, когда скользнул выше на бедра, потерся пахом о пах. Со стоном отстранился, когда под пальцами Кроуфорда заскрипела спинка. От его движения дернулись локти, словно пытаясь удержать, но эту тревогу Ая был способен успокоить одним взглядом.

Наверно, это было своего рода наркотиком. Ая не собирался отказываться.

Как бы это ни было глупо ― подсесть на чужое доверие.

Но тело это ― еще не до конца избавившееся от подростковой угловатости ― следовало изучить заново. Губами, руками. Проверить, стонет ли он, если провести губами по плечу, щекоча дыханием подмышечную впадину.

Захлебнется ли этим стоном, если сразу же прочертить языком линию к соску, взять в рот, всосать, а потом чуть прихватить зубами. Дернется ли, если отвести в сторону член и вылизать узкую полосу между бинтами и краем паховых волос?

Много раз да. Реакция положительная. Ликование захлестывало, уносило следом за растущим желанием, и потому Ая чуть не забыл пережать основание члена, когда все-таки внял доносившимся сверху сдавленным проклятиями и пощекотал кончиком языка щелочку уретры.

Брэда выгнуло дугой. И Ая, на секунду оторвавшийся от своего черного дела, мимоходом пожалел спинку кровати. Потянулся погладить побелевшие пальцы, вовремя остановился.

Глаза у Кроуфорда были совершенно шальные, так что будь это та, зрелая и бесконечно лукавая Тварь Тьмы, Ая бы всерьез ожидал ответного хода. Неизменно коварного и мучительно-сладкого. Этот же только закусил губу, едва не до крови, и отчаянно дернул бедрами, пытаясь вжаться, потереться.

Пришлось надавить ладонью на бедро, успокаивая, и обнять головку губами. Обвести языком, словно леденец, и, сжалившись, взять в рот целиком, насколько вышло. После пары минут вдумчивого сосания хриплый крик-стон всё-таки прорвался, и Ая внутренне усмехнулся, прослеживая венки, перекатывая в пальцах яички.

Спустился по стволу вниз, облизнул сначала одно, затем другое, снова подразнил головку. И чуть отодвинулся, разжимая пальцы и позволяя кончить.

Несмотря на разницу в опыте, сейчас Ая отнюдь не был уверен, что сможет продержаться достаточно долго, чтобы нормально растянуть. А значит, нужно брать сразу после оргазма, когда всё тело расслаблено и не в силах сопротивляться.

Брэд дышал тяжело, загнанно, облизывал губы. И весь фонил нетерпеливым ожиданием. У юного возраста, определенно, были свои преимущества. Ая провел измазанной в сперме ладонью по собственному члену и ухмыльнулся.

Помнится, тюбик смазки, оставшийся с первого раза, валялся где-то в ванной ― Ая менял тогда простыни и просто вытряхнул его на стиральную машину, да так и забыл убрать. Прерываться посреди процесса не хотелось, но...

Если этого не сделать, кое-кому к вечеру будет очень неудобно ходить.

Кроме того, хотелось растянуть удовольствие, так что Ая поднялся, мазнув губами сначала по плечу, а потом по подбородку, и смотался до ванной, проигнорировав возмущенную реплику вслед.

Эта передышка была нужна им обоим. Ае, наверное, даже больше. Взять себя в руки. Этот Кроуфорд был слишком искренним. Слишком открытым. Сильнее, чем Ая помнил. Сильнее, наверное, чем ему хотелось бы.

Когда Брэд проснулся окончательно, было что-то около трёх ― его внутренние часы отродясь не ошибались. Тяжелые шоколадно-коричневые шторы на окне хоть и колыхались от сквозняка, но со своей задачей вполне справлялись: внутрь так и не проникло ни одного солнечного лучика, который мог бы разбудить.

Оказывается, он спал настолько глубоко и крепко, что тело основательно затекло. Впрочем, при попытке от души потянуться бок немедленно напомнил о себе, и Брэд чертыхнулся. Аи в комнате не было, но тревога так и не подняла голову: встречаться с хозяином квартиры едва проснувшимся, всклокоченным и неумытым Брэд не собирался.

После необходимых утренних процедур он, поколебавшись, влез во вчерашний халат, хотя слишком легкая и скользкая ткань ощущалась на теле непривычно, почти неприятно. Эта вещь, как и остальные, принадлежавшие Ае, удивительно не подходили к хоть и чистенькой, но невыносимо типовой американской квартире. Словно завис между двумя частями парадокса и не знаешь, куда деться из места их совмещения.

При свете дня своя вчерашняя щенячья потребность показалась ещё более неловкой. А от воспоминания об утреннем сексе снова обдало жаром: Ая явственно рвался к кому-то другому, оглушая нежностью, но... Брэд ухмыльнулся. Никогда осознание неуместности собственных действий не мешало ему получать то, чего хотелось. Сейчас тут нет того, второго, а значит, он уже проиграл.

Неожиданно, насколько увлекательной и полезной может оказаться чахлая бытовая эмпатия, работающая только на прием.

Ая нашелся на кухне, над вчерашним чайником с репьями-переростками. Навертел поверх того нательного халата, который был на нем в постели, еще парочку и теперь напоминал капусту. Ну ладно, так и быть ― нераскрывшийся цветочный бутон с крепко сжатыми лепестками.

К нему потянуло, словно промышленным магнитом, знакомый запах вполз в ноздри вместе с чуть насмешливой нежностью, и хотелось глотать его жадно, захлебываясь и не оставляя ни капли кому-то еще.

Со стороны, должно быть, это выглядело забавно: облапить и замереть, почти уснуть. Так долго, что Ая, осторожно шевельнувшись, с недоумением спросил:

― Никак не проснешься? Кофе, ― Брэд заинтересовался, ― нет, но предлагаю попробовать вот это. Разбудит, гарантирую.

Ая повернулся в руках, снимая полотенце с еще одного небольшого чайника, и Брэд настороженно потянул носом. Пахло остро и странно, чем-то похоже на рождественское печенье.

Налив чашку, Ая озадаченно замер, не сразу сообразив, куда её теперь деть, но отдавать уже завоеванные позиции Кроуфорд не собирался. Перехватил за запястье и поднял руку Аи к губам, вместе с чашкой.

Вкус показался слишком травянистым, но сносным, а вот глаза растопырились буквально после третьего же глотка.

К себе Брэд собрался только ближе к вечеру и с твердым желанием больше не возвращаться.

На чужой квартире было слишком хорошо и спокойно, чтобы это не было ловушкой. Например, одной из бесконечных проверок на лояльность. И о том, что происходит с теми, кто ее заваливает, рассказывали в школьных казармах. Шепотом. Накрывшись одеялами.

Последняя такая подстава у Кроуфорда была совсем недавно, и он, вроде, вполне успешно ее проскочил. Видимо, недостаточно успешно.

Или кто-то из штабных изволит развлекаться. А потом устроит показательную казнь не оправдавшего высокое доверие Школы и Совета. Как будто Совету не плевать, кто и с кем спит в свободное от работы время. Если, конечно, все это ограничивается только постелью. В этом Брэд, положа руку на сердце, был совершенно не уверен.

Так что стоило бежать. И потом, если придется встретиться, делать вид, что ничего особенного не случилось. Не случилось же?

Размышлений о собственной невезучести и коварстве сволочей из телепатического корпуса хватило ровно на дорогу до собственной лежки. Кроуфорд задумчиво полюбовался на опустевший дверной проем, кривовато затянутый желтыми полицейскими лентами.

― Тебя типа как обнесли, чувак, ― донеслось от соседней двери. Худой невысокий латинос как будто под дверями караулил. Впрочем, возможно, и караулил. ― Полиции как всегда пофиг.

Брэд безнадежно вздохнул, всем своим видом выражая крайнее презрение ко всем стражам правопорядка одновременно, и поднырнул под ленты.

Решение переночевать где-нибудь еще, похоже, спасло ему жизнь. Или, по крайней мере, избавило от серьезных неприятностей. Из-за ограбленной квартиры даже дела затевать не будут. А вот случись тут драка с трупами и стрельбой — примчались бы как на парад.

Кроуфорду ни к чему светиться лишний раз. Да и не лишний — тоже. Не с его работой.

― Типа как сказали, чтобы ты зашел с типа заявлением. И типа списком украденного, ― сосед сунулся следом и явно горел желанием поделиться информацией. ― У тебя классная аптечка, чувак. Была, типа.

Была. Теперь в пригодном для использования состоянии оставался разве что лейкопластырь. Все остальное было или заботливо выпотрошено, или не очень заботливо разбито. Шприцы, антибиотики, обезболивающее. Пара ампул со средством «от всего», что особенно досадно. Чтобы получить еще, придется писать запрос в штаб. И ждать, пока штабные соизволят ответить.

― Местная шпана, снова на дозу не хватило...

В минус ушла нехитрая бытовая техника, включавшая в себя старенькое радио и электрический чайник. Неизвестные грабители не побрезговали даже вытащить вещи из платяного шкафа.

Брэд еще раз вздохнул. Эти подонки украли его единственный приличный костюм. Между прочим, два дня засады в городской канализации, как гребаная черепашка-ниндзя.

А вот тайник с оружием и кое-какими деньгами не нашли ни грабители, ни полиция, иначе он бы так просто не отделался.

Это было единственным светлым пятном на общем фоне. Особенно в свете проверки на вшивость и пропажи костюма.

― Слушай, я могу там типа перетереть кое с кем, ну, ты знаешь...

― Спасибо, Мигель, ― судя по ожесточенному киванию в ответ, с именем он угадал. ― У меня тут и не было ничего. А чайником пусть подавятся.

Все равно халупу придется бросать. Несмотря на оплаченную за ближайший месяц аренду. И валить куда-нибудь, где потише.

На благоустройство нового тыла ушли почти сутки, много кофе и немеряно терпения. Может, конечно, и не стоило так торопиться. Пару дней он вполне мог переночевать в машине. Про мотели с такой дырой в финансах придется забыть надолго. А потом и вовсе поискать себе какой-нибудь подержанный трейлер. Самое то для его образа жизни.

Но сейчас хотелось своего угла и помыться в горячей воде.

На подогреве воды, правда, квартирная хозяйка экономила. Зато матрас на кровати был почти не продавленный, а постельное белье удалось спасти с предыдущей лежки.

Высокое начальство тоже откликнулось на рапорт практически сразу. Всего через три дня. Отечески пожурило за разбазаривание ценных препаратов, пообещало когда-нибудь прислать замену и обрадовало полным отсутствием в ближайшие две недели заданий, а значит, и денег за их выполнение.

Пришлось заняться подработками на стороне. Есть хотелось нестерпимо, особенно по вечерам. Аренда отожрала изрядную часть заначки, и непонятно было, когда наверху сменят гнев на милость. Как будто Брэд лично отвечает за безобразия всей местной шпаны разом.

К сожалению, работа грузчиком совершенно не мешала думать, прокручивая события последних дней, и версия с ловушкой переставала казаться такой уж правдоподобной.

Целого эмпата да по его душу? Жирно как-то. На тренирующуюся молодежь Ая не походил ну совсем никак, этих бы Кроуфорд, при всей ущербности его побочки, опознал. На развлекающегося штабного ― тоже. А одиночки, оставшиеся одиночками до приличного по меркам профессии возраста и приличных же гонораров, предпочитали развлекаться в своей весовой категории.

Плюнуть и забыть никак не получалось. Может, из-за временной невозможности склеить пару хорошеньких сговорчивых девиц. Может, из-за того, что никакие девицы бы не помогли, а Брэд совершенно дурацки втюрился. И готов был и дальше подставлять задницу и даже есть проклятыми палочками недоваренный рис, лишь бы не прогоняли.

И это было паршиво. Так паршиво, что срочно требовало перепроверки. Брэд отпросился на вечер, оделся поприличнее и сам назначил им свидание.

Принять решение оказалось куда проще, чем выбраться из квартиры. Брэд, небывалое дело, убил почти час на сборы и ощущал себя конченым придурком.

Волочь на свидание цветы и конфеты в качестве извинения за прошлый визит попахивало идиотизмом и запредельной наивностью. На приличное бухло катастрофически не хватало денег. А то, на которое хватало, Кроуфорд бы постеснялся куда-то нести, памятуя шелковые халаты и репейниковый, явно недешевый чай. Идти просто так ― неуютно.

Возможно, стоило подготовиться серьезнее. Выяснить предпочитаемые целью маршруты. Любимые кафе, например. И организовать случайную встречу. Или, что вероятнее, получить по шее в процессе слежки и дальше разбираться по обстоятельствам.

Иначе как-то... непрофессионально.

К счастью, сжалившийся Дар толкнул под руку как раз напротив маленького китайского ресторанчика. Купить там что-нибудь на вынос показалось не такой уж глупой идеей, Ая же из тех мест, ему должно нравиться. И прогнать человека с едой в руках ― не так уж просто. Брэд на это очень надеялся.

Фудзимия, подтверждая байки о феноменальной везучести идиотов, сидел за одним из столиков и мило беседовал с отчаянно флиртующей официанткой.

Так что Брэд внаглую сел напротив, улыбнулся и отобрал меню.

Девушка на мгновение хищно блеснула глазами, собираясь переключиться, но Фудзимия едва заметно качнул головой ― и официантка мгновенно превратилась в воплощенное "чего изволите". Кроуфорд опустил глаза в меню, спасаясь от выжидательного взгляда, и едва не запаниковал: до сих пор верхом его знакомства с китайской кухней была утка по-пекински.

К счастью, среди разнообразных яиц дракона утку он нашел и сумел спасти ситуацию. Утка была едой простой и относительно понятной, в отличие от разнообразных морских гадов. И ее можно было есть вилкой.  
Осваивать палочки Брэд раньше считал необязательным пижонством. Теперь ― раскаивался. Хотя ресторанные порции чего бы то ни было были скорее издевательством, чем возможностью нормально поесть. Но ради встречи с любовником Кроуфорд готов был идти на жертвы.

В заказе Аи мелькнула каракатица по-сычуаньски и еще какие-то гады, и официантка испарилась. Потянулись тоскливые минуты ожидания.

Продумать, что он будет говорить за столом, Кроуфорд не успел.

― Откуда ты здесь взялся? ― похоже, Ае тоже надоело сидеть молча.

― Мимо проходил, ― практически правда. Ну не рассказывать же о самоназначенном свидании? ― Забежал перекусить.

Ага. По пути с одной работы на другую. Кто бы мог подумать, что услуги грузчика так востребованы.

― Ну и спасибо сказать. Я у тебя удачно... завис. Мою лежку ограбили, ― откровенно жаловаться не хотелось, но это было самой близкой к светской беседе темой.

Не о погоде же им говорить.

― Неудачно сходил к букмекерам, и крыша обиделась? ― понимающе протянул Ая, благодарно кивая официантке.

Девушка принесла тарелку едва ли не полметра диаметром, и навалено там было отнюдь не двести грамм. Морские гады были выложены секторами и поневоле притягивали глаз. Какие-то кольца в кляре выглядели вполне пристойно, но от щупалец в желудке поднималась тошнота.

Второе велосипедное колесо досталось Кроуфорду.

Качество и, главное, количество еды приятно удивили. Поход в незнакомый ресторан вместо напрасной траты денег и практически жертвы стремительно превращался в очень удачное мероприятие.

Удачное вдвойне. А гадов в соседней тарелке можно было успешно игнорировать.

― Окрестным наркоманам на дурь не хватило, ― Брэд ухитрился покачать головой, оторвавшись от еды.

Про обозленных букмекеров он как-то не подумал. Хотя, наверно, стоило бы... Особенно если учесть, что про одно из мест ему уже шепнули: мол, вечно выигрывающему тут не рады. Долго ли подписать наркоманов на такой воспитательный налет?

По всему выходило, что Ая прав, а у него самого отвалился еще один легкий заработок. Проверять даром каждую шарашкину контору? Логично, но хватит ли сил?

Искать подставное лицо, через которого можно делать ставки? Или выходить на хозяев с предложением сыграть на инсайдерской информации?

Все это предстояло обдумать.

― И... где ты теперь? ― Кроуфорд запил чужой вопрос легким сливовым вином и честно задумался, что ответить.

В принципе, скажи он правду, ничего бы не изменилось. На лежке из действительно ценного пока что был только он сам. И то далеко не каждую ночь.

С другой стороны, лишняя откровенность была вопиюще дилетантской ошибкой.

― Переехал, что делать, ― умеренная, очевидная честность позволяла выглядеть в своих же глазах суровым, молчаливым профессионалом.

Настоящий наемник. Главное ― не заржать.

― Пережидаю, пока все уляжется.

А родная организация забудет о проколе и осчастливит чем-нибудь хлебным.

― Как насчет работы по специальности, раз ты пока свободен? ― Ая, похоже, хватанул особенно острый кусок и вдруг закашлялся, торопливо запил вином. Мотнул головой, отсылая прилетевшую официантку, вытер салфеткой лихорадочно заалевшие от приправы губы.

Чужая неловкость несколько успокоила нервничающее самолюбие, и только потому Кроуфорд позволил себе заинтересоваться предложением. И то, что он с трудом отвел взгляд от четкого рисунка нежного, жадного рта, к этому отношения не имело.

― Какого рода? ― приличия требовали хоть немного поломаться, набивая цену.

Одновременно с этим засвербели старые подозрения о внеочередной проверке.  
Если любимое начальство узнает, просто неодобрением он не отделается. Амбициозный одиночка ― невелика ценность. Хорошо, если шлепнут по-тихому. А если ― в добровольцы для опытов?

С другой стороны, дар молчал. Да и кому он мог настолько перейти дорогу, чтобы по его душу послали целого эмпата? А чего родная организация не знает, то на его личном деле не скажется. Зато вполне может положительно отразиться на кошельке.

― Мне нужен прогноз, ― Ая сдержанно улыбнулся, ― максимально анонимный.

Жизнь, оказывается, налаживалась.

"Анонимный прогноз" был домашним термином отделения, среди таких же вечно голодных и озабоченных личным делом. Требовал много сил, но зато позволял полностью исключить следы собственного участия: пророк не знал никаких важных деталей дела, по которому выдавал анализ и по которым мог бы пройти как соучастник.

Определенно, эмпат, да еще и со связями среди прогностиков. Но ― из знающих правила мелкой личной выгоды. Полезный человек, перспективное знакомство.

Сравнительно небольшой риск. И деньги. На приработки грузчика новый приличный костюм не купишь.

― Сколько времени у меня есть?

Чем его больше, тем равномернее можно распределить усилия, а не рвать жилы в последний момент. Тем более что подходящих препаратов все равно не было, ушли вместе с распотрошенной аптечкой, и Брэд искренне желал позарившимся на непонятные ампулы наркоманам долгого и цветистого прихода.

― Зависит от того, остались ли у тебя соответствующие средства, ― Ая смотрел с некоторым напряжением, ― может, пока будешь делать прогноз, поживешь у меня?

Тревога и... нежность. Собственная чахлая эмпатия снова сработала на прием, приоткрывая завесу. Вовремя; а то неподвижная японская физиономия сейчас больше напоминала безучастную фарфоровую маску.

Кроуфорд перевел взгляд в чужую тарелку, радуясь мелкому козырю, позволившему заметить теперь уже очевидное ― расчлененные ножом щупальца, желтоватые крошки кляра от креветок... Ае было действительно не всё равно. И он многое знал о внутренней кухне прогностического дара.

Может, уже имел опыт работы с пророком? И теперь ищет себе подходящего напарника?  
Хорошо бы. Мечты о собственной команде мечтами, но уйти на подхват к опытному оперативнику зазорным не было.

Чужое неравнодушие грело. Его Брэду доставалось маловато, чтобы вот так просто отказываться.

― Препаратов нет, ― досадно, конечно.

― Может, купить? Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты встрял без поддержки, ― Ая хмурился, словно его действительно больше беспокоил рассудок случайного любовника, чем запредельная цена на черном рынке. ― Или можем найти твоих... наркоманов.

Фудзимия улыбнулся опасно и недобро, понизил голос:

― Вместе ― найдем быстро.

В такой альтруизм Брэд не верил. Слишком дорого. Слишком опасно. Не ради случайных связей ― точно.

― Покупать нельзя. Засветимся.

Или хочет надежно привязать общей тайной. Анонимный прогноз анонимным прогнозом, а попытка достать спецсредства, приход от которых может наступить максимум у пары тысяч человек на всю планету ― это уже повод для вопросов.

― А торчки уже наверняка скололи все, что нашли. И лежат себе мирненько в коме.

Ая, подумав, неторопливо кивнул.

― Ты прав. Тогда... ― он помолчал и глянул серьезно, ― хотя бы восстанавливающее для мозга возьмем? У вас же профессиональная болезнь ― хлипкие сосуды, вы их затрахиваете к полтиннику.

Вот теперь Кроуфорд был уверен: Фудзимия уже работал с пророком. Долго. Продуктивно. И не его ли искал тогда, во сне?..

Ревность на секунду цапнула за горло, но Кроуфорд задавил ее. Кто бы там ни был ― сейчас Ая один. И его нежность сама толкает в руки.

Чужое или нет, однажды попавшее в зубы выпускать Кроуфорд не был намерен.

― Восстанавливающее было бы неплохо, ― приятно все же работать с человеком понимающим. И которому при этом не все равно.

А тот, другой, с которым Ая работал и которого тогда искал... Наверняка уже мертв. С их работы на пенсию не уходят. Так что даже конкуренции можно не опасаться.

― И что-нибудь общеукрепляющее. И спокойную лежку на пару суток.

― Сделаем, ― Ая кивнул. Глянул осторожно, почти неуверенно: ― Останешься у меня?

Легко сжал пальцами за запястье, проследил центр ладони.

― Любой каприз за ваши деньги, ― Кроуфорда бросило в жар. Он обоснованно полагал, что сейчас у него на лице можно прочесть что угодно кроме профессионализма.

Снова вспомнилось совсем недавнее томное утро: как он обнимал, прижимаясь губами к гладким прохладным прядям, пахнущим зеленым чаем и имбирем.

Было хорошо. Кроуфорд не отказался бы повторить. А для этого надо доказать свою полезность. И обстряпать все так, чтобы начальство считало, что он честно трудится на подсобных работах и страшно раскаивается.

― У тебя спокойнее, чем в моей конуре.

При мысли о переезде воодушевленнее всего почему-то становилось в штанах. И так, что почти неприлично. Не говоря уже о том, что отвратительно непрофессионально. Да и с тем, чтобы встать из-за стола, начинались трудности.

К слову, о столе. Курица съелась как-то сама собой, и её оказалось ровно столько, сколько нужно, не больше и не меньше. Сытость затопила тело ленивым довольством, и Кроуфорд едва не проморгал тот момент, когда они начали подниматься из-за стола. Оба, не дожидаясь официантки.

Ая перехватил его руку с двадцаткой уже у самой скатерти, укоризненно протянул:

― Здесь мне и моим гостям бесплатно. Не обижай хозяина.

Рядовая "бытовая" ликвидация в понимании Аи явно тянула тысячи на полторы, так что хозяин будет должен еще долго. Кроуфорд пожал плечами и убрал купюру. Против возможности пожрать на халяву он ничего не имел.

Но заведение следовало запомнить. На невзыскательный кроуфордовский вкус сочетание цен и объема порции было оптимальным. Хотя настолько душевно наедаться все же не стоило. Теперь тянуло мирно полежать, пользуясь чужим альтруизмом, а не пытаясь разгадать его причины.

Ая тем временем целенаправленно двигался в направлении дома: кажется, еда и на него действовала вполне умиротворяюще.

Они свернули с прямого пути только раз: Ая юркнул куда-то между развалами стихийного базарчика на полдесятка лавок и вошел в безлико-белую, прохладную чистоту аптеки. Продиктовал заказ, показал рецепт, который набросал прямо за столиком ресторана, и скинул кому-то сообщение на пейджер. Равнодушная провизорша собрала им пакет и, усмехнувшись, кинула пяток презервативов вместо сдачи.

Они снова свернули уже у самой границы Чайна-тауна: Ая расчетливо снял квартиру так, чтобы иметь и выход в большой город, и при необходимости легко затеряться среди представителей своей расы. Чужой профессионализм Кроуфорд оценил еще в прошлый визит. Теперь пора было показывать собственный.

Дар подгонял предвкушением, убеждая в правильности сделанного выбора. Так что Кроуфорд позволил себе вольность и приобнял любовника за талию. Уже в лифте ― ни к чему настраивать против себя соседей. Снова до пяток прошибло мучительным до совершенства единством: Ая чуть шевельнулся в руках, и оказалось, что между их телами нет ни малейшего зазора, ни одной трещины, только умиротворение, радость и желание.

Пол толкнулся в ступни, проскрежетали, открываясь, дверцы, и Кроуфорд с досадой разжал руки. Надо было, возможно, насторожиться от этого чувства безрассудного блаженства, раз уж он зачислил Аю в эмпаты. Подумать, зачем тому плести привязанность такой силы.

Если эмпату нужен пророк и грубая мужская сила, то привязка как раз имела смысл. Всегда проще использовать влюбленного идиота...

Хотя думать в эту сторону не хотелось совершенно. Хотелось глупо улыбаться, ерошить волосы, мурлыкать что-нибудь невнятное.

― Так сколько у нас времени? ― возможно, если перейти к делу, его слегка отпустит. Хотя бы чуть-чуть. Чтобы не дергало болезненной ревностью при мысли, что все это могло принадлежать другому. Тому, кого все еще ждут.

Этими словами Кроуфорд словно повернул кран. Не мгновенно, но теплая, полная нежности струя медленно изменилась. Наполнилась прохладой сосредоточенности, зазвенела льдинками решимости. Лицо Аи отвердело, взгляд стал цепким.

― От недели до двух. Неделя ― хорошо.

Прошуршал по столешнице пакет с лекарствами из аптеки, Ая обернулся от кухонного стола, нахмурился:

― Не забудь разуться, ― и ушел в комнату. Видимо, переодеваться в домашнее.

Неделя ― это было приемлемо. Щедро, на самом деле, и если учесть, насколько Кроуфорду хотелось, чтобы любовник остался жив ― работать будет нетрудно.

Брэд торопливо скинул кеды и двинулся в комнату уже почти привычным маршрутом.

― Расскажи вкратце, с чем работать придется.

Даже с учетом вполне человеческих сроков обрисовать хотя бы примерные контуры задачи было бы неплохо. Чтобы не плавать в совсем уж не относящихся к делу ветках.

Вот, кстати, и одна из возможных причин проявления такой эмпатической щедрости ― лично заинтересованный пророк будет стараться не за страх, а за совесть. Да и вообще, хороший поводок. Классический.

Мысли были циничные и очень правильные. Но какие-то вялые и неубедительные, потому что Ая как раз стянул водолазку, открывая белую, испятнанную шрамами спину, и Брэду стало все равно, что его могут весьма некрасиво использовать.

Ладно. С профессионализмом не сложилось.

Ая кивнул, побарабанил пальцами по столу:

― Смотри на столкновение судеб. Объект ― белый мужчина, родился 28 апреля 1936 года в Пенсильвании. Я, ― он вдруг запнулся, прикрыл глаза и выпалил, словно бросаясь в ледяную воду, ― 4 июля 1978 в Токио, Япония.

Кроуфорд еще успел порадоваться, что данные получились как раз для анонимного прогноза, а потом его догнало осознание.

Математика для третьего класса. 93 минус 78 никак не давали те 25 лет, которые он сейчас видел... а совсем недавно ― и ощущал.

― Я мог бы назвать более удобную дату, ― Ая слабо улыбнулся в ответ на ошалевший взгляд, ― но меня не раз предупреждали, что хотя бы три точки в анонимном прогнозе должны быть верными.

Кроуфорд облизнул пересохшие губы, попытался пошутить:

― Марти Мак-Флай, ты сильно изменился.

Но, кроме шуток, история, определенно, завязывалась интересная.

И пункт про сотрудничество со школой можно было с чистой совестью вычеркивать из всех расчетов. Хотя бы потому, что такой занятный... образец никто не выпустил бы из лабораторий.

Если сдать, мелькнула предательская мыслишка, кураторы точно сменят гнев на милость. Ага. И запрут в соседнем боксе.

Но если Ая раньше плотно работал с пророками и был в курсе школьной кухни... Кто из них после этого проявил совершенно неподобающую беспечность?

"Знал", ― прошлось неприятно жгучей волной по позвоночнику. ― "Знал, что не сдам".

Похоже, тяжкое молчание все же пробило броню Аи. Он прислонился к кухонной стойке и удивился вслух:

― Ты разве не потащишь меня в психушку или сразу к кураторам? У меня не то чтобы плохая память, но из всех возможных доказательств я вспомнил только выход пилотной серии "Секретных материалов".

Он вымученно улыбнулся:

― В мои пятнадцать политика меня не слишком интересовала, а это ты сможешь проверить меньше чем через месяц, 10 сентября.

― Кураторы нас упекут ровненько в соседние боксы, ― Брэд выдавил кривую улыбку. ― Сможем перестукиваться. А проверю я, пока прогноз буду делать.

На фальшивых данных Дар обычно показывал весьма характерную муть.

― А сериал-то хоть о чем будет?

Не то чтобы Брэд собирался смотреть. Ая фыркнул, но как-то невесело.

― Агент ФБР ищет похищенную пришельцами сестру. Правительственные махинации, паранормальные явления и шикарная рыженькая ― в ассортименте. Культовая вещь, кстати говоря. Легендарная. Будет.

Он мотнул головой, словно отгоняя неприятное воспоминание.

― Где устроишься для работы? В гостиной?

― Типа все как в жизни? ― мистики Брэду хватало и так. Иногда даже с избытком. ― А «Индиана Джонс» следующий не выйдет? Ну, совершенно случайно?

Хотя лучше бы «Звездные войны». Сам Брэд уже задолбался ждать, а собратья по Дару только туманно улыбались.

― Главное, чтобы диван был удобный. Длинный, ― куцые и жесткие гостиничные койки давно снились Брэдову хребту в страшных снах. ― Если есть неделя, я не буду пытаться вытянуть все за один раз.

― За «Индианой Джонсом», каюсь, не следил, ― Ая коротко улыбнулся, и взвившееся было волной напряжение отпустило, расплескалось солнцем по водной глади. ― А диван короткий.

Ая шагнул ближе, комкая водолазку, всмотрелся в лицо.

― Но могу пригласить к себе, ― звездочки и узлы шрамов в ярком полуденном свете бросались в глаза.

― Только пророчить?

Вопрос был сложный, опасный и совершенно необходимый.

Что бы там у Аи ни было... с кем бы и когда бы оно ни случилось, Брэд был здесь и сейчас. И очень старался отвести взгляд от светлой кожи, смотреть хотя бы в глаза.

― На коротком диване спать неудобно, ― попытка улыбнуться должна была бы разрядить атмосферу, но как-то не получалось. Атмосфера разряжаться не желала.

Наэлектризованная она была, как воздух перед грозой, и молчание Аи показалось немыслимо долгим.

― Нет, ― выдохнул он наконец. ― Не только. Но... я не буду тебе мешать?

Дурацкий эвфемизм, на самом деле. Видимо, напрямую спросить, будет ли Кроуфорд в его присутствии вообще думать о прогнозах, Ае помешало воспитание.

― Я верю в твою выдержку.

Как бы там ни было, но Кроуфорд оставался профессионалом. По крайней мере, очень хотел в это верить. Ну и продемонстрировать, само собой, что он не какой-нибудь там озабоченный подросток.

Даже если в брюках уже тесновато, а колени сами разъезжаются.

― Я сделаю прогноз, а потом поговорим?

Ая озадаченно моргнул.

― Прямо сейчас начнешь? Но как ты уснешь среди бела дня?

Тянуло самодовольно усмехнуться, но Брэд успел изловить себя за кончик языка и только пожал плечами:

― Это же не сон. Это транс, ― не говоря уже о том, что в этой спальне он бы остался жить. ― Дыхательные упражнения и привычка всегда побеждают.

Айя кивнул несколько неуверенно и отступил, позволяя пройти в комнату.

Кровать за прошедшее время совершенно не изменилась. Комната ― тоже.

― Все равно за один сеанс я не закончу. Так, разве что в пристрелочном приближении.

Стоять рядом с кроватью оказалось куда проще, чем хотя бы попытаться сесть на покрывало. Брэд снова чувствовал себя идиотом. Ничуть не редким, а вполне среднестатическим.

― Что-то не так? ― в осторожном голосе позади слышалось легкое недоумение. Действительно, что за неуместное смущение?

Но Кроуфорд не мог не замереть, осознавая собственное право находиться здесь не на короткое время случайной страсти ― а столько, сколько захочется и будет необходимо.

― Нет, ― голос остался ровным, хотя самые кончики ушей потеплели.

Брэд решительно плюхнулся на кровать поперек и закрыл глаза. Выучка и правильное дыхание взяли свое, в транс удалось соскользнуть быстро и практически безболезненно.

Хотя мигрень по возвращении в реальность Брэд мог гарантировать и без всяких провидческих способностей. Отчаянно хотелось кроме вопросов заказчика прояснить еще пару собственных, но при имевшихся вводных лезть куда-либо было опасно. Кто знает, как будет Дар реагировать на временные перекосы?

Ая не скажет, совершенно точно. Он вспомнил какой-то сериал, но даже не предложил потрогать руками вещи будущего ― а ведь это было бы намного более убедительным доказательством.

Его встреча с объектом оказалась, как Кроуфорд и думал, опасной. Кто это? Заказ? Знакомый из триадовцев, раз в Чайна-тауне он чувствует себя как рыба в воде?

Очень, очень мутной воде.

Возможно, на второй-третьей итерации все станет четче, и всплывут дополнительные обстоятельства, но пока что все выглядело скверно. Как подстава.

Ая не может не подозревать. Хотел удостовериться? Найти выход с наименьшими потерями?

Виски начинали ныть, ощутимо даже для полусознательного состояния, так что пора было выплывать в реальность, пить свою дозу обезболивающих и докладываться.

Реальность оказалась намного более терпимой, чем Брэд ожидал. Опущенные шторы создавали густой полумрак, подушка под головой оказалась неожиданно мягкой, а полотенце на лбу ― влажным и холодным.

― Таблетку или поспишь полчаса? ― Ая спросил негромко, но звучно, не раздражая шепотом обостренный слух. ― Не дергайся пока. Торопиться некуда.

― Спать.

Наглотаться таблеток он еще успеет.

― Там подстава, ― Брэд снова блаженно закрыл глаза. ― В первом приближении. Чья конкретно ― буду смотреть. Заказчиков узнать вряд ли удастся, скорее всего, дело прошлое, но посмотреть, кто получит выгоду ― вполне.

Ладонь взъерошила волосы, и прохладные пальцы легли на виски, массируя.

― Я предполагал, ― задумчиво протянул Ая, ― но да ― узнать, кто останется в выигрыше было бы очень невредно. Спасибо.

Ая помассировал виски и двинулся выше, в волосы. Легкими круговыми движениями дошел до макушки, перешел на затылок, размял сведенные мышцы шеи.

― Поспи, ― негромко повторил Ая, меняя полотенце.

После массажа стало легче, хотя акупунктура Брэду обычно помогала от слова никак. Наверно, дело еще было не столько в том как, сколько в том, кто.

Ая просто помогал. Небезразличием хотя бы. Мелкой, бытовой заботой.

Брэд пошарил по кровати рукой, наткнулся на чужую ладонь и сжал ее. Хотелось выразить благодарность за полотенце, массаж и закрытые шторы как-то более... осязаемо, но пока сил катастрофически не хватало. Хотелось спать.

Показалось, что он закрыл глаза буквально на мгновение, но полумрак в комнате стал гуще, а рядом слышалось спокойное дыхание спящего. Выдергивать свою ладонь из руки Ая не стал, просто устроился рядом, так же поперек кровати.

От мигрени осталось лишь небольшое эхо где-то в затылке, даже не боль, а угроза боли, но им легко можно было пренебречь. По-хорошему, надо было тихо встать и не мешать гостеприимному хозяину спать, раз уж проснулся, но стоило Брэду нехотя разжать пальцы, как тяжелые со сна прямые ресницы медленно поднялись.

― Ты чего? ― хотелось ― шепотом, получилось хрипло и слишком громко. Тревожаще.

Ая завозился, поднимаясь на локте, свободной рукой погладил лоб, легонько коснулся век, обдал волной насмешливой какой-то нежности.

― Спи, я на диван.

Еще неплохо было бы выяснить, сколько времени. Все равно на работу можно даже не соваться. Пока голова только намекает на вероятность мигрени, но после серьезной нагрузки может развернуться в полную силу, так, что даже таблетки не спасут.

― Ты не на диван, ― Ая покачал головой. ― Ты со мной в бассейн. Перенапрягаться тебе сейчас нельзя, тренировка тоже не лучший вариант, а вот вода ― самое то, что нужно.

Ая поднялся, присел возле комода, доставая пакет в одном из ящиков, и бросил через плечо:

― Плавки есть или нужно будет купить?

Плавок не было. Но признаваться в этом отчаянно не хотелось. Он не ребенок уже. Хотя бассейн был бы неплохим вариантом. Размять мышцы, расслабиться.

― Где-то на квартире должны быть. ― Брэд пожал плечами, выбирая наиболее обтекаемо нейтральный вариант.

Или не должны. С эмпатом могло и прокатить.

― Держи, ― Ая протянул жесткий полиэтиленовый пакет, еще не распакованный после покупки, ― сходи примерь, размер у нас должен быть примерно одинаковый.

― А как ты... ― Брэд осторожно кивнул на шрамы, ― не боишься?

Ая пожал плечами.

― Если я надену профессиональный плавательный костюм, буду бросаться в глаза еще сильнее.

― А времени сейчас сколько?

Гордость пискнула, что он и так чуть ли не с рук ест у любовника, вот прямо сейчас скорее клиента, и что это непрофессионально. И что он и сам может. Практичность советовала промолчать и пользоваться, пока дают.

Кроме того, возможность наблюдать Аю в бассейне стоила всего. Брэд, правда, скрепя сердце признался, что кроме плавок ему очень понадобится полотенце. С целью маскировки неспортивных совершенно мыслей.

― Вечер. Четверг.

― Если успеем до групповых тренировок, будет приятное безлюдье.

― В фитнес-центре школьных тренировок не бывает, ― Ая мотнул головой, ― а в рабочий день и вовсе никого толком не встретишь. Свое полотенце возьми в ванной.

В принципе, логично, не в общественный же бассейн им идти.

― Или ты хочешь еще отлежаться? ― Ая вдруг встревожился, отвлекся от собирания легкой спортивной сумки.

― Полежать можно и потом, ― Брэд пожал плечами. ― Все равно на работу сегодня я уже не иду.

Стоило, наверно, огорчиться, что с таким трудом найденной удобной приработки его попрут за прогулы, но никак не получалось. В конце концов, новый склад он себе еще найдет. А там, может, и любимое начальство работы подкинет.

― Идем? ― Ая обернулся от двери, уже вскинув сумку на плечо.

Брэду ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ним.

Бассейн был именно тем, чем надо. Умеренная физическая нагрузка, пустой зал. И Ая в плавках. В конце концов Брэд просто устроился на бортике, болтая ногами в воде. Наблюдать.

Ая сновал от бортика к бортику как заведенный. Двадцать пять метров в одну сторону, двадцать проходов, не останавливаясь. Полкилометра брассом за час, словно хорошо смазанный механизм с четко поставленной целью.

Ая подплыл к бортику, тяжело облокотился на кафель. От ритмичного дыхания ходили, словно кузнечные меха, бока. Брэд рассматривал его пристально и почти не скрываясь. И сейчас, в жестком и безжалостном свете ламп особенно выделялись шрамы, памятные печати наемнической биографии. Пулевые в торс, длинные, белые шрамы на ключицах похожи на ножевые, но как это надо было бить?

Брэд украдкой прикинул, выходило что-то с длинным лезвием, больше похоже на меч. Форменное какое-то средневековье. Или табельное оружие путешественника во времени?

Почувствовав на себе пристальный взгляд, Ая всмотрелся в лицо. Криво усмехнулся, кивая на шрамы:

― Читаешь перечень ошибок?

Не дождался реакции и продолжил, почти примирительно, смущаясь недавней вспышки:

― Хочешь спросить о чем-то конкретном?

― Это чем?

Брэд взмахнул ладонью, показывая удар. Получилось не очень, зато он окончательно убедился в мысли, что коротким клинком такую рану не нанести. Ну, только если это не какое-нибудь очень мудреное восточное кун-фу. Из сверхсекретных монастырей... как их там...

― Мечом, ― коротко и сухо отрубил Ая. Потом добавил, видя недоумение: ― Катаной. Вполне современной. У меня уже не было сил удержать блок, и клинок соскользнул вниз, разрубив ключицы, но не достав до более важных органов. А что?

― Непривычно, ― Брэд почувствовал себя неуютно от этой внезапной вспышки застарелого раздражения. Знал бы ― не стал спрашивать.― Я думал, это ножом, но никак не мог придумать, откуда били.

― Дело было мерзкое и личное, ― Ая пояснил примирительно, явно почувствовав чужую неловкость. ― Я выглядел в нем не лучшим образом. Не люблю вспоминать.

Брэд виновато пожал плечами. Воспоминания о том, как садился в лужу ― не самое приятное. А уж носить их с собой по жизни...

― А почему ты не сводишь? Можно же целителя найти, если просто клиники не берутся.

― Я предпочитаю помнить о причинах своих неудач, и шрамы для этого лучший способ, ― хмуро пояснил Ая.

А потом иронично признался, смазывая весь эффект от пафосного заявления:

― Кроме того, мне просто лень этим заниматься. Я и стричься-то не люблю, сам видишь.

Он выразительно тряхнул головой, но убранная под резиновую шапочку коса удержалась на месте.

― А я думал ― понтуешься. ― Брэд усмехнулся. ― Ее же, наверно, каждый раз мыть ― сплошная морока.

В его собственном понимании ― чертова уйма времени. Периодически, приползая с очередного каверзного занятия на не менее каверзную подработку он клятвенно обещал себе что однажды тоже заведет что-нибудь такое, понтовое. Типа косы до жопы. Или монокля. И больше не будет лазить по помойкам.

Ая усмехнулся в ответ.

― Зато я выгляжу с ней безобидным неформалом, особенно если соответствующе одеться. Очень помогает в работе.

Он снова встряхнулся, проверяя мышцы. Улыбнулся:

― Наперегонки, двести метров?

Что такое нужно сделать, чтобы Ая выглядел безобидным, Брэд себе представлял плохо. На его взгляд, коса только прибавляла опасного шарма. Но хозяину, наверно, было виднее.

― Наперегонки? Давай.

С учетом того, что перенапрягаться нельзя, догнать и перегнать Брэд не рассчитывал. Но хотя бы согреться в процессе.

Ая выбрался из воды и дошлепал до соседней тумбы, с которой можно было прыгнуть в воду. Проверил лишний раз шапочку.

― На счет три? ― предложил негромко и наклонился, упираясь ладонями в колени.

Кроуфорд молча кивнул, торопливо успокаивая заколотившееся сердце.

― Три!

Догнать и вправду не удалось. Зато согреться ― от всей души. Так, что к концу заплыва он обнял любовника за талию и ткнулся лбом ему в плечо. На всех местных гомофобов Брэду было временно наплевать. Он только жалел, что объятье нельзя задержать надолго.

Аю тоже слегка пошатывало, с лица медленно уходила краснота. Когда они оба достаточно пришли в себя, он мягко отстранился:

― Остальное дома.

Брэд неохотно отстранился, но обещанное продолжение воодушевляло, так что пришлось смириться и проследовать на выход. Голова почти прошла, а мысли о постели наполняли приятным предвкушением.

Жизнь налаживалась.

Определенно налаживалась ― стало окончательно ясно к вечеру, когда задумчиво пиликнул пейджер, выплевывая адрес и имя связного. Начальство сменило гнев на милость и соизволило осчастливить заданием.

В случае успешного выполнения можно будет вместе с отчетом подать слезную просьбу выделить спецпрепараты. Не будут же наверху до бесконечности зажимать пару-тройку вшивых ампул? Ему бы сейчас пригодилось, примерный прогноз по Фудзимии получался каким-то очень уж… некрасивым и явно требовал детальной и вдумчивой проработки.  
Это, собственно говоря, приводило к некоторой проблеме.

Кроуфорд кинул досадливый взгляд на кличку связного. Похоже, опять латиносы и оружие. Не меньше недели на проработку и выполнение.

С учетом уже взятой… подработки, придется поднапрячься. Вернуться на собственную лежку. Чтобы не отвлекаться. И не впутывать любовника в работу.

― Помочь тебе?― негромко поинтересовался Ая, и Кроуфорд вскинул голову. От этого даже не акцента, а отсутствия акцента, чрезмерно правильной речи и низкого глуховатого голоса в голове каждый раз словно случался небольшой полусекундный блэкаут.

Пришлось глубоко вздохнуть, чтобы притерпеться.

И не послать с такими предложениями к черту. Потому что работать с настроившимся на тебя эмпатом ― это хуже не придумаешь. Особенно если эмпат старше и опытнее.

Брэд такое проходил во время практики и повторять опыт не тянуло. Китс, редкостный мудак и тогдашний напарник, сначала терпеливо отследил предоперационный мандраж новичка, а потом от души прошелся по поводу непрофессионального настроя.

Нервозность перед операциями от чужих дурацких шуток никуда не делась, но посвящать в ее существование кого бы то ни было Кроуфорд был не намерен.

Была даже подходящая гладкая и красивая отговорка ― про секреты организации и чужие дела. И менее красивая ― о том, что Брэд уже большой мальчик и не надо так беспокоиться за вложенные в окручивание усилия. Обе он решительно проглотил.

― Пока не знаю. ― Надо брать от жизни все, не так ли? Пока дают. ― Мне только имя связного сообщили.

Ая легко кивнул и чуть нажал на плечо, уже привычно наклоняя к себе.

― Не пропадай, ― почти беззвучно шепнул он в губы, обдавая жарким дыханием, ― и позови, если нужна будет огневая поддержка. Договорились?

Он качнулся ближе, не дожидаясь ответа, словно подкрепляя обещание, и Брэд только глаза прикрыл, целуя. Неусыпная жадность внутри снова подняла голову и мечтательно облизнулась.

«После работы» ― клятвенно пообещал он самому себе. Как минимум сутки.

Где-то внутри ревнивая тварь утробно взрыкнула, но согласилась отцепиться от добычи. Иначе уйти бы удалось хорошо, если к утру. И совершенно не в том настрое.

До мексиканцев с 5-й авеню он добрался бодрым и злым, как и подобает оголодавшему без начальственного внимания оперативнику.

Связной, мрачноватый тип с массивным крестом на шее, информацию выдал неожиданно обстоятельную, с фотографиями цели и ее обычного маршрута. Фотографии были кривоваты, маршрут не без белых пятен, но с этим уже можно было работать. Сутки на проверку, сутки на оборудование подходящей лежки, минута на стрельбу и еще два часа блужданий по городу, чтобы сбить возможные хвосты от всякого рода доброжелателей.

После этого хорошо было бы забиться на съемную квартиру, хотя бы принять душ, не нести чужую смерть к любовнику, но памятью о чужой нежности тянула под сердцем, упрямо заставляя сворачивать к чайнатауну. Домой.

Как ни странно, Аи в квартире не было. Вместо себя он оставил записку на холодильнике и лоток с китайской едой внутри него. В ответ на тревогу слабо шевельнулся дар, обещая скорую встречу, и действительно: хозяин вернулся меньше чем через час.

К этому времени Кроуфорд уже успел отмыться до скрипа, разогреть еду и теперь наворачивал вокруг нее все более сужающиеся круги: желание разделить ужин пока успешно оборонялось от волчьего голода, но должно было скоро сдать позиции. Но вот в замке повернулся ключ, и битва прекратилась за ненадобностью.

Ая, оглядев кухню, только улыбнулся. С редкостной, понимающей многозначительностью. Как будто угадал суть чужой внутренней баталии.

Жизненный опыт — храбро решил Брэд и выставил на стол тарелки. Есть хотелось зверски, любые расспросы могли подождать.

Спрашивать Ая не стал. Подошел со спины, взъерошил волосы, щедро поделился теплом. От этого глупое ощущение дома только усиливалось.

Заговорил он только под чай ― на этот раз более привычный черный:

― Я вижу, ты справился сам, ― в рубиновом отваре мелко плясали чаинки, ― и настолько быстро. Впечатляет.

― Ориентировка нормальная в кои-то веки, ― хотелось немного похвастаться понимающему человеку. Особенно на сытый желудок. ― Повезло, что информацию собрали, не насторожив цель.

Ая понимающе кивнул. Улыбнулся так, что хотелось не то хвастаться дальше, не то снять штаны и лечь прямо на стол.

― Рапорт осталось составить. Может, спецсредств отсыпят, ― Брэд мужественно постарался удержаться в рамках, ― я тогда смогу тебе быстрее посмотреть.

― Я надеюсь на тебя, ― тихо ответил Ая, опуская взгляд, ― случай обещает быть сложным... и мне очень повезло, что есть возможность контролировать риск. Останешься сегодня здесь?

― Останусь.

Не то, чтобы Кроуфорд на самом деле собирался уходить. В крайнем случае съязвил бы про плату за использование Дара. Но так, с приглашением, было куда лучше. Уютнее, что ли.

― Я не думаю, что там подстава на тебя.

Ая неторопливо кивнул:

― Я буду ждать окончательного заключения, ― и поднялся, ставя чашку на стол. Подошел ближе, тронул губами висок: ― Я в душ. Если захочешь... присоединяйся.

Предложение было щедрым. Не из тех, от которых Брэд бы отказался. Не сейчас ― точно.  
Ая знал. И беззастенчиво пользовался.

Спина за тонкой пластиковой занавеской будила не самые хорошие мысли. Или, наоборот ― исключительно хорошие и своевременные. Брэд ими развлекался добрых полдня, пока ждал появление цели в расчетной точке. И теперь совершенно не прочь был повторить на практике.

Волосы оказались заколоты в узел высоко на макушке ― парой не то шпилек, не то деревянных стилетов, и Брэд осторожно отвел руку Аи от мочалки со вспененным мылом. Очень хотелось выяснить, как далеко ему позволят зайти... особенно сейчас, когда Ая в ответ только оперся ладонями о стену и подставил спину.

Это было почти как Брэд представлял себе: удивительно светлая кожа под ладонями, валики шрамов. Любовник только вздыхал, кожа, оказалось, легко краснеет от горячей воды и жесткой мочалки. Кроуфорд набрался храбрости и прикоснулся к одному из шрамов губами.

Ая промычал что-то одобрительное, но с места не двигался, будто готов был позволить все, что только придет в голову. Так что Брэд потерся щекой о плечо и принялся оглаживать шрамы губами, уже не сомневаясь.

Это разрешение сносило крышу куда сильнее, чем любой секс. Кроуфорд хмелел сам и жадно слушал чужие хриплые вздохи. В паху тянуло жаром неприлично скорой разрядки.

Со спины он как-то плавно и незаметно даже для себя перешел к бедрам, опустился на колени, обводя пальцами и языком тонкую нитку шрама. Ответом был глухой стон, выразительно и однозначно матерный. Кажется, чужое терпение было не так уж безгранично.

Кроуфорд улыбнулся и взялся за мыло всерьез. Кое-какие места он собирался отмыть сегодня до скрипа... а то, что Ая будет возмущаться ― так сам же разрешил.

Прошелся жесткой мочалкой по бедру, погладил под коленом. Заставил приподнять ногу, оглаживая ступню, обняв пальцами тонкую лодыжку. Повторил со второй ― и только потом вернулся выше.

Член у Аи уже наполовину стоял, чувствительная головка словно сама тыкалась в ладонь, но Кроуфорд не собирался потакать им обоим ― мыльные пальцы зарылись в темно-рыжие волоски в паху, вспенили.

Ая вздохнул, прогнулся, переступая с ноги на ногу. Брэд украдкой сжал собственный член, чтобы ненароком не кончить, и перешел к мошонке, намыливая ее с величайшей тщательностью и вниманием.

Ая глухо простонал, поерзал о ладонь, но не сделал попытки поторопить или повернуться. Привык? Был готов довериться персонально Брэду и теперь не стеснялся себя и своих желаний?

Что будет, если скользнуть пальцами между ягодиц, поглаживая анус снаружи?

Оказалось ― Ая глухо вздохнет, глотая стон, и прогнется, открываясь. От этого в голове мутилось и хотелось больше. Глубже. Немедленно. Брэд закусил губу почти до крови. Боль слегка отрезвила. Ровно настолько, чтобы продолжить гладить, не пытаясь проникнуть внутрь.

Оторваться удалось буквально со скрежетом зубовным: Брэд снова провел между ягодиц пальцами, только теперь с пеной, и удобнее перехватил душ, смывая мыло. От горячей воды бледная кожа чуть порозовела, и Брэд огладил струей каждую складочку в паху, прежде чем перейти к ногам.

Ая гнулся, дышал тяжело, но не пытался ни увернуться, ни прикоснуться к себе. Брэд украдкой прижался губами к ягодице. Аккуратно прошелся мочалкой по бедру, опустился к аккуратным узким стопам.

Пальцы пробежали по лодыжке сами, скользнули по стопе и между пальцев. Ая вздрогнул, но ничего не сказал, похоже, твердый в своем намерении позволить, что хочется

Тонкая, нежная кожа отмылась до скрипа, и теперь Брэд только гладил, жмурясь от горячий капель воды, сыплющихся на плечи и лицо.

Это было на удивление интимно. Интимнее, пожалуй, чем секс. Разрешение касаться, чувствовать, проверять. Было до дрожи страшно перейти грань возможного, и не менее страшно от отсутствия здесь и сейчас этой грани.

Слишком ново. Слишком желанно. То, за что не жалко платить высшую цену.

Руки Аи вдруг ожили на плечах. Взъерошили мокрые пряди, провели по коже головы, сильно массируя корни, вплелись в волосы, вспенивая невесть откуда взявшийся шампунь, и Брэд закрыл глаза, прижимаясь лбом к бедру.

Пальцы неторопливо вспенивали шампунь, разбирая пряди, и он едва заметил, как сам отдал душ. Горячая вода пополам с мылом скатилась по спине, промывая волосы до скрипа. Пахло непривычно и одновременно знакомо: кажется, Ая воспользовался собственным шампунем.

Это приятно. Тоже, своего рода знак принадлежности. Даже если это шампунь с распродажи и половина города пахнет так же.

Впрочем, на счет распродажи Брэд совершенно не уверен.

Зато, если поднять лицо, становится очень хорошо видно, что любовник возбужден до крайности. Кожа пахла мылом, Брэд ткнулся носом в жесткие паховые волоски, почти улыбаясь легшей на затылок ладони. Ая не пытался направлять или контролировать, но теплая тяжесть была на удивление приятна.

И, раз уж он сегодня пробовал границы дозволенного... почему бы не рискнуть?

Вода сверху перестала течь, но в душевой тепло от пара, и Брэд, уже не сомневаясь, прикоснулся губами к головке. Ая вздрогнул, пальцы сильно сжались на плечах, но он замер неподвижно. Не шевельнулся, даже когда Брэд, попривыкнув, погладил кончиками пальцев яички, прошелся между ягодиц и помассировал кончиками пальцев вход.

Только тогда Ая вздохнул, толкнулся вперед, и Брэд постарался не отстраниться, принимая член до самого основания.

Ая все же вцепился ему в волосы перед тем, как кончить, выстонал невнятное, расслабленно привалился к стене и запрокинул голову. Брэд сглотнул, облизал губы, самую чуточку рисуясь и стараясь не думать, что выглядит как актер из дешевого порно.

Любовнику, кажется, нравилось. Рука с затылка переместилась на щеку, пальцы неторопливо скользнули по кадыку. Кольнувшая на миг опасность, вот так вырвать горло ― минутное дело, скользнула в пах горячим, тяжелым комом.

Ая, кажется, понял. Усмехнулся откуда-то сверху, царапнул ногтями кожу за ухом. Брэд поймал его запястье губами и широко огладил бедра, поднимаясь. Едва не прокусил щеку, когда Ая поднял ногу следом за этим прикосновением, открываясь, толкнулся навстречу пальцам, снова принявшимся массировать анус.

К счастью, нашарить нужный флакон на раковине удалось в первой же попытки.

К счастью, в ответ на проникшие внутрь пальцы Ая прерывисто вздохнул и нервно облизнул губы.

К счастью, от всего этого Брэд сумел не сорваться в первые же пару минут.

В общем, он вполне обоснованно считал себя везучим сукиным сыном.

Внутри было жарко, тесно и совершенно умопомрачительно. Айя подался вперед, насаживаясь до конца, глянул из-под ресниц пьяно и голодно. Не пытался закрыться, даже когда Брэд потянулся к нему эмпатией.

Это, наверно, было ошибкой, потому что дальше Брэд помнил очень смутно. Закольцованный голод, разделенный огонь, шея, на которой так желанно и правильно оставить свою метку, торжество обладания, сладость разрешения обладать, горячее тело под ладонями, жесткие пальцы, ласкающие его самого.

Как ему удалось не уронить их обоих, Брэд не представлял. Наверное, дело было в нежелании отпускать, настолько сильном, что руки не разжались даже после оргазма, а когда Ая медленно опустил ногу, внутри сначала дернулся протест, и только потом Брэд сумел заставить себя сделать вид, что все в порядке.

― Продолжим в постели? ― Ая поднял голову и улыбнулся, осторожно наклонил к себе, целуя.

Это была хорошая идея. Мудрая. Если бы у Брэда оставались силы ей внять.

Незаметные сквозняки вытягивали тепло. Надо было оторвать себя от любовника. Дотянуться до полотенец. Вытереться.

Получилось почему-то прижаться теснее.

Огладивший губы поцелуй был нежным, почти скромным и возмутительно недостаточным, но почему-то именно он помог чуть отстраниться, не вцепляться совсем уж отчаянно.

― Прямо сейчас я никуда не денусь, ― Ая, как всегда, понимал больше, чем показывал. ― Обещаю.

В ровном голосе вдруг оказалось целое море тепла, и непривычно четко выговариваемые слова придавали обещаниям такую же несомненную гарантию исполнения. Брэду даже удалось скроить невозмутимое лицо, когда любовник быстро ополоснул бедра перед тем, как вылезти: мутные капли стекли по коже и сгинули в водостоке.

Дорога от ванны до спальни, короткая, в пару шагов всего, показалась вдруг невозможно долгой. Брэд старался держать себя в руках, не пытаясь обнять любовника, прижать его к стене, сорвать еще пару поцелуев... Всего лишь поцелуями дело бы не обошлось, это он знал точно. А коридор прямо сейчас был особенно неподходящим местом для чего-то большего.

Ая метания почувствовал. Улыбнулся, неожиданно лукаво и дразняще. Почти кокетливо, что ли? От этого взгляда в пах скатилась теплая волна, а край кровати как-то очень внезапно и подло ударил под колени.

Ая не стал пользоваться промашкой. Улегся на бок рядом, приподнялся на локте ― и позволил снова опрокинуть себя на простыни. Мокрые волосы плюхнулись на постель змеиным кублом. Не понять, ужиным ― или гадючьим.

Губы-то точно были ядовиты, тем вкрадчивым ядом, которого хочется тем больше, чем дольше пьешь. Узкие, едва порозовевшие от поцелуев. Нестерпимо горячие.

Брэд целовал их, отчаянно желая собрать себе весь этот яд, бестолково шарил ладонями по телу. Хотелось касаться везде и одновременно, получалось ― урывать какие-то крохи, не способные даже утолить голод.

Ая развел бедра, помогая устроиться удобнее, погладил пах, чуть царапнув ногтями.  
Слава богу, что они только что... иначе держаться стало бы и вовсе невмоготу. Нависнуть, притереться, не стесняясь уже собственной худобы ― и гладить-гладить-гладить изрядно испятнанное царапинами (нет сил держать слабее!) и чужими шрамами (не пустить больше беду к нему, костьми лечь!) тело.

Справедливости ради, мелькнуло в голове, что это вот ненастоящее, навеянное, но Брэд, мотнув головой, отогнал трусливую мысль. Испугаться сейчас силы собственных чувств и сбежать? Да никогда.

А если и навеянное ― значит, он настолько нужен. Надолго.

На спецсредства любимое начальство все же расщедрилось, Брэд покатал в пальцах ампулу с вязкой синеватой жидкостью и отложил обратно в контейнер.

С прогнозом не ладилось, Дар выдавал все, что угодно, кроме нужных ответов. Как будто цель кто-то прикрывал.

Вряд ли, конечно. Школьного спеца или ренегата он бы определил сразу, по характерному почерку. Возможно, самоучка со специфическим талантом.

Обо всех обнаруженных самоучках, по идее, следовало немедленно сообщать наверх. Но тогда пришлось бы подробно рассказывать, как и по каким приметам он обнаружил собрата.

Но тогда неминуемо всплыла бы история с подработками на стороне. Со всеми вытекающими последствиями для личного дела.

Ая был эмпатом. Окажись цель из своих ― он бы первым почуял и точно нашел какой-нибудь способ сообщить Розенкройц. Будущее там или нет, паранормы своих не бросали.

Если ничего не сказал, значит, цель пустая. Просто очень везучая. И, что не менее вероятно, Брэду просто не хватало исходных данных.

Для Аи задание прямой опасности не несло совершенно точно. Значение имели последствия, и нити этих последствий расплывались паутиной, путаясь на возможных развилках. Лезть туда под химией и без надежного якоря было слишком опасно.

Выводы Ая выслушал внимательно, нахмурился.

Брэд, в общем, понимал: информации мало, полезной еще меньше. И это за пять полноценных сеансов. Не слишком впечатляющий результат. Даже для его уровня ― почти на грани профпригодности.

А прямо сейчас доказать свою полезность хотелось отчаянно. Хотя бы потому, что Ая ничего не спрашивал и не требовал. Любой приличный заказчик давно бы напомнил о возможностях подстегнуть Дар.

А у своего прошлого лидера он и вообще лежал бы под капельницей. Леер, впрочем, был телепатом. Вытянул бы, если что. Эмпат с крепкой привязкой тоже мог бы. Это было шансом.

Ая в ответ коротко фыркнул, обнял со спины.

― Балбес. При эмпатической привязке я тебе почти гарантировано стану якорем.

― Ну? ― Брэд грелся в чужом тепле и вот сейчас ему было практически все равно. Не худший вариант из возможных, право слово. А то замкнет на каком-нибудь идиоте…

― Если я исчезну, ты останешься без привязки.

Переключаться на другой якорь будет долго и сложно. Неизбежно всплывет личность старого: менталистам придется основательно все переворошить, выискивая и вычищая зацепы. Не строчка в досье ― пара полноценных абзацев. Отправят в команду зачистки без шансов на повышение или в добровольцы для опытов.

Брэд должен был подумать об этом сам. Первым. Просчитать последствия. А не млеть, как дурной малолетка, от глуховатого голоса и чужой заботы.

― Непосредственной опасности нет. Мне этого достаточно.

Позже, ночью, обнимая любовника, Кроуфорд загадал себе достаточно удачи, чтобы сохранить себе это странное подобие дома. Наверно, Леер был прав, и он вечно будет уличной шпаной в поиске чего-то настоящего.

Не самый большой недостаток, если подумать.

Кроуфорд понял, что окончательно попал, когда в ответ на предложенные ключи ему захотелось заорать и что было сил тряхнуть Аю за плечи.

Впечатать в стену, выбить отвратительную уверенность в скором конце, заставить прекратить эту ненужную предусмотрительность.

Действительно. Процесс перехода неконтролируем ― Ая, во всяком случае, сути способа не знал и исчезнуть обратно, в своё потом, мог в любой момент.

А раз так ― зачем оплаченной и обжитой обоими квартире стоять пустой, тщетно дожидаясь возвращения домовладельца?

Такое бешенство не сковывало раньше ― до страха шевельнуться, иначе прольется кровь, даже когда Ая, неторопливо загружая посуду в посудомойку, между блюдом и кастрюлей, буднично признался, что ездил в JFK, но так и не улетел.

Даже когда Ая перевязал его тогда, в самом начале, заново и с оскорбительной легкостью отправил отсыпаться в свою постель, а утром рвался к кому-то другому. Теплый древесный запах пополам с неуловимой горечью и свежестью, от которого тело потом завязывалось чуть ли не в узел ― им пропахло всё: подушки, одеяла, даже собственные волосы.

От недоумения на лице Аи заклокотало в горле. Кроуфорд отшатнулся инстинктивно, не умея совладать с гневом, и вылетел в холл, к лифтам. Очнулся квартала через два, облитый веселым безразличным солнцем, с недоумением и проступившей из-под гнева паникой, ощутил в ладони ключи.

Обдало страхом, вымораживая гнев. Что глупая примета сработает, выгнав отсюда Аю раньше времени, что, вернувшись, Кроуфорд и вправду не найдет никого дома.

Слабо кольнуло в висках предчувствием, и он схватился за пейджер, лелея иррациональную надежду, что, возможно…

Зря. Короткое сообщение от местного куратора альма матер предписывало немедленно явиться на точку рандеву. Это означало ― убитый день. Возможно, два. Совсем плохо ― неделя.

Будет ли Ая ждать? Останется ли он там вообще?

Любимое начальство зато порадовало целой россыпью тревожных сигналов.

На мелькнувшее в новостях сообщение о гибели одного из топ-менеджеров “Пфайзер” от пули неизвестного снайпера Брэд не обратил внимания. Разве что слегка позавидовал коллеге ― выстрел был красивый.

Теперь выяснилось, что убитый был неожиданно важной шишкой, и в Эсцет требовали крови. Это означало свободную охоту, и первый добывший важные сведения имел все шансы на благодарность с занесением в личное дело. А значит ― возможности и перспективы. Более хлебные заказы, большую свободу маневра…

Брэд даже слегка замечтался. И косился на любовника, предвкушая, как похвастается новым статусом.

Аю, впрочем, весь этот кипеш будто бы вовсе не беспокоил, и после короткой размолвки насчет ключей он продолжал казаться чем-то несокрушимо-спокойным. Словно бы и не собирался исчезнуть в любой момент. В это не верилось, как, наверное, не верили в перемену ветра подопечные Мэри Поппинс.

Брэд и не верил: сутками рыскал по городу, изображая рвение, и с внутренним трепетом возвращаясь домой. На Аину лежку.

И старался отделаться от чувства, что он знает, кто именно угробил этого чертового менеджера. Слишком много совпадений: дата рождения, ключевая точка прогноза, смутное ощущение паранорма, Ая, как раз тогда отсутствовавший по делам.

Оставалось понять, что со всем этим делать. И как лучше замести следы. Хорошо, что Ая настолько не отсюда. На него одного, Кроуфорд уже проверил, Дар выдавал невнятную мешанину образов, и, значит, оракульский корпус из гонки вылетал с треском. И, возможно, с потерями среди самых рьяных и упорных.

Это было… Хорошо, наверно. Меньше хищников, больше кормовая база, как любил говорить его первый лидер. Естественный отбор. Сами виноваты.

Были еще менталисты, конечно. Но телепатов, как гончих, обычно пускали по горячим следам, пока случайные свидетели не успели разбежаться. Прошло уже больше недели и слухов о счастливчике, получившем главный приз пока не было. Так что, похоже, менталисты тоже сели в лужу.

Брэд возвращался по вечерам в чужую квартиру, заваривал себе тот самый репейниковый чай и думал. Ая эмпат. Ая не стал бы охотиться на своих. Мог ли Ая не знать, на кого именно охотится?

В досье был уровень Дара: эмпатия, десятка с нисходящей стрелкой, граница считай. Почти обычный человек. Если он был так важен ― почему его не прикрывали?

Или Брэд все же ошибся и составлял прогноз не на того? И не будет предателем, если промолчит. Доказательств все равно нет.

Но если все же не озаботились прикрыть, а сейчас так деятельно ищут виновных, то?.. Кто предатель в этой игре? Брэд, не донесший до начальства свои смутные подозрения, или начальство, оставившее своего без защиты?

Для Аи эти горькие раздумья явно не представляли никакой тайны, но он молчал, не пытаясь ни оправдываться, ни склонять на свою сторону ― и Брэд был ему жарко, исступленно благодарен, понимая, что вряд ли прямо сейчас способен выбрать между школой и любовником. И доносил эту благодарность, как мог, пока однажды Ая не вернулся домой непривычно взбудораженный, со странно напряженным лицом.

― Документы готовы, ― лаконично пояснил он в ответ на молчаливое недоумение, и тонкие черты обычно непроницаемого лица вдруг опалило изнутри ледяной иссушающей ненавистью.

Брэд сглотнул. Нет, Ая говорил, что собирается в Японию, и сейчас ему и вправду лучше уехать из города... но ― так быстро?! На этом все?

― Я обязан попробовать.

Нет, это не было извинением. Скорее просьбой о понимании. И Брэд понимал ― старался, по крайней мере. Надеялся, что почти получилось.

― Ключи останутся у тебя, ― напомнил Ая, отводя взгляд, ― мне будет приятно, если ты поживешь здесь...

Договорить ему Брэд не дал. Просто не дал, и все.

Кажется, в этот раз он впервые брал, не сомневаясь в своем праве требовать, и получал все, что хотел. Тщетно; в желудке ― или в сердце? ― словно провертели дыру, и в нее утекало все, что он успевал собрать. Присвоить, оставить внутри.

И только устав до полной невозможности пошевельнуть пальцем, уткнувшись Ае в шею и бездумно трогая языком влажную кожу, он вдруг понял, что сосущее чувство внутри утихло.

Если бы раньше Брэду сказали, что можно лежать в одной постели с любовником и не хотеть секса ― он бы посмеялся. Возможно, съязвил про виагру.

Сейчас он просто лежал, уткнувшись носом в алые волосы, и дышал, пытаясь вобрать в себя терпкий аромат, надышаться им впрок. На сколько получится.

Предчувствие вопило дурной сиреной, требуя вцепиться руками и ногами, прихватить зубами для гарантии, не выпускать, что бы не случилось.

Ая лежал неподвижно, молчал. Его, кажется, тоже накрыло эмпатической волной из страха и нежности.

― Я найду тебя… тогда, потом? ― спрашивать страшно. Не спросить ― еще страшнее.

Сейчас, в уютной тишине спальни Брэд почти не сомневался в ответе.

Но Ая молчал, каменея спиной. Ответ не хуже прочих.

Главное ведь ― возможность. А нужный расклад он у судьбы выцарапает. Не привыкать.

― Найду, значит. ― Брэд поцеловал любовника в плечо, тихо фыркнул в затылок.

Почувствовал, как расслабляются напряженные плечи.

― Куда я от тебя денусь. Бака-гайдзин.

Можно сходу перечислить добрый десяток мест, но Брэд только хмыкнул, прижимаясь ближе.

― Завтра я поеду в... ― начал Ая и осекся, когда Брэд накрыл пальцами его губы. Они соскользнули на подбородок, погладили кадык...

― Мне лучше не знать, ― вполголоса напомнил он, ― дольше проживу. А мне еще тебя искать... если, конечно, ты не вернешься раньше.

Ая молча кивнул и развернулся в руках, устраиваясь удобнее. Дыхание его выровнялось, пока не стало беззвучным, но во сне Брэд все равно чувствовал его рядом. И спал, будто захлебываясь, жадно, торопясь наспаться впрок.

Снилось ему очевидно фантастическое и греющее душу: футуристические небоскребы не то Сеула, не то Гонконга, дорогущие костюмы и собственная команда.

Ая уехал утром, коротко поцеловав на прощание и промолчал обещание вернуться. Брэд точно так же промолчал обещание найти. Где-нибудь. Когда-нибудь. Обязательно.

Где-то до полудня было неплохо. Удавалось отвлекаться на мечты о блестящей карьере и собственной команде. А потом дернуло тревогой, эмпатическая привязка вздрогнула, вместо привычного уже тепла возвращая пустоту.

Брэд не удивился. Не поверил, с превеликим трудом удержал настроение от того, чтобы провалиться на самое дно и ― устроился на постели в спальне, как успел привыкнуть.

В этот раз видения пришли легко: никакой мути, дробящихся или двоящихся мутных образов... Дар послушно показывал подростка лет пятнадцати ― в школьной форме и с каким-то тубусом за спиной.

Аи тут больше не было. И с этим предстояло жить дальше.

Как минимум десять лет.

К счастью, кроме зеленого чая в доме был кофе. Хороший, в зернах. Так что можно было занять руки сначала кофемолкой, антикварным скрипучим хламом, оставшимся от предыдущих жильцов, а потом и возней с джезвой.

Не смотреть судьбу чужого мальчишки. С оборвавшейся эмпатической настройкой будет самое то, чтобы провалиться в видения.

По затылку неожиданно мазнуло знакомым прикосновением, и почти сразу же в замке ожесточенно зашкрябали отмычкой.

Брэд очень тихо порадовался, что Ая успел исчезнуть. И вытащил пистолет. Просто, на всякий случай. Незваного гостя он узнал, но вот решить, хорошо это или плохо не успел.

― А я, между прочим, поздоровался! ― рыжий шкет лет пятнадцати мудро замер на пороге, наклонил голову к плечу. ― Какого черта, Брэд?

― Аналогично. Я тут живу.

― Один? ― Судя по просиявшей физиономии, удержать щиты не получилось. ― Классная задница! Пожрать есть?

Бытовой вежливостью, чувством такта и прочими социальными условностями Шульдих, как и три года тому назад, не страдал. Хоть что-то не меняется.

― Больше чем уверен, что ты ел час назад максимум, ― проворчал Брэд, не слишком ропща, впрочем.

В кормлении телепаты, как и прочие менталисты, были неприхотливы. Чем больше сладкого, тем лучше. Силовики, особенно женская их половина, часто и печально вздыхали, что у некоторых бывает кариес, но не бывает пуза, вселенская несправедливость.

Признаться любовнику, что он и сам лопает торты как школьница, было сложно, а потом оказалось, что не нужно: Ая знал. Помнил?

Словом, сладкое было.

― В холодильнике, ― кивнул Брэд, ― ты чай или кофе?

― Кофе. ― Шульдих откликнулся уже из холодильника, где судя по всему, вовсю дегустировал творчество местных кондитеров. ― Ты разжился натуральным?

― Тут тарелки есть. И даже ложка.

― Ты мне вообще не лидер. И даже не куратор, ― телепат огрызнулся с самым независимым видом, но за столовыми приборами все же сходил.

Похоже, ему тоже не хотелось начинать серьезный разговор.

― Твоему будущему лидеру я сочувствую, ― начинать, тем не менее, было надо. ― Что ты тут делаешь?

― Мимо гулял. ― Шульдих оскалился. ― Дай, думаю, зайду на огонек. Ты вообще в курсе, что у вас тут шишку из “Пфайзера” грохнули?

― В курсе, ― Брэд поморщился и отобрал у собеседника коробку с тортом, аккуратно отделив половину ― от того, что осталось. ― Начальство рвет и мечет. И нас гоняет, понятное дело. А ты тут какого хрена? На торт зашел?

― Можно и так сказать. ― Телепат воинственно взмахнул ложкой. ― И вообще, я не виноват, что кое-кто дальше носа не видит.

― Ты что-то нашел? ― Хорошо, что Ая исчез. Не стоило недооценивать менталистов.

― Хвост. Дли-инный! Эти балбесы могут до второго пришествия ловить внешность, ― даже с набитым ртом Шульдих ухитрялся говорить внятно и самодовольно лыбиться. ― Внешность и поменять можно. Я собрал его отпечаток в Силе.

― Звездные войны пересмотрел? Какая Сила? ― только чокнувшегося телепата ему здесь и сейчас не хватало.

Хотя для съехавшего с катушек на почве Дара Шульдих был не похож. Слишком веселый и сосредоточенно злой.

― Великая. Забей. Слепок ауры, ― вот это было уже понятнее и ближе. ― С трех разных воспоминаний склеил. Невозможно! Ха!

― С человеческих? ― скептически протянул Брэд. ― И давно многие из них видят ауру?

Впрочем, если Шульдих собирался сдавать экзамен на "вне категорий"... черт его знает. Может, и мог.

― И? Кого нашел-то? ― Брэд поставил перед ним кружку с кофе и страдальчески поморщился, когда телепат бухнул туда сначала едва ли не на треть молока, а потом и сахара. ― Как ты пьешь эту гадость?

― Нормально пью, ― Шульдих сделал глоток и прижмурился, всем своим видом показывая удовольствие. ― Людей не надо недооценивать. Люди прекрасно все запоминают. Там такая аура ― закачаешься. Вот на ресепшене из наших девчонка сидела. Менталистка, тоже мне. Максимум ― девятка. А гонору, гонору… Толку с ее гонора?

Аура? Брэд попытался вспомнить, было ли у Аи что-то такое, но так и не смог. Может, и было, но Кроуфорду точно не показывали. Эмпат с возможностями силовика или силовик, тренировавший в себе эмпата?

― А с твоего гонора толк был? ― Чашка кофе позволяла занять руки.

Во что он вляпался? Что делать?

― Ауру я проследил до первой лежки. Дальше все больше по внешности пришлось, ― Шульдих мгновенно посерьезнел и подобрался. ― Я пришел сюда. И ты ― совершенно точно не он. Я не ошибся. Что происходит, Брээд?

Следовало быстро принять решение: врать или сказать правду. Почти всю. Может быть, удастся разобраться вместе. Дар молчал. Адреналин подзуживал рискнуть.

― Он эмпат. Но это ты понял по ауре. Боевик, ― Брэд чуть прикрыл веки. ― А еще он мой любовник, которому я делал анонимный прогноз. И теперь скажи ― на кой хрен я сдался начальству, чтобы проверять меня эмпатом такого уровня?

― Только вот он нихрена не эмпат, ― Шульдих выглядел изрядно озадаченным. ― Я не понял, что это за птичка такая, саблезубая, но он нихрена не эмпат. И точно не из наших. Умертвие хреново, как прямиком из Мордора. Шишку такого уровня должны были прикрывать. Ты делал прогноз и ничего не почуял, иначе мы бы тут так не сидели. В какое дерьмо мы влезли?

Чужое недоумение было бы приятным, если бы не было таким… ошарашивающим. Не эмпат? Как вообще? Но настройка же…

Настройка ― ласково царапнуло где-то под шестым ребром бритвой Оккама. Он знал тебя там, в будущем. Ты сам устроил ему эту настройку. Тебя на нее и словили.

Он рвался тогда, утром ― к тебе.

Брэд тихо засмеялся, иррационально счастливый. Надо было бы возмутиться тем, что его использовали, озаботиться тем, что они вляпались... а он мог думать только о том, что Ая будет его любить. Уже любит. Там, десять лет спустя.

― Ладно, значит, я лох, ― выговорилось неожиданно легко. ― И он работает на врагов школы. Но кто у нас нынче враги, Шульдих? И если этот несчастный немец так нужен начальству ― хрен ли его не прикрывали?

Паззл складывался. Медленно, но неотвратимо.

― Если не прикрывали, значит, собирались сдать. При случае, ― важные вещи Шульдих предпочитал писать или, как сейчас, проговаривать вслух. Мысли слишком легко сбить с пути. ― И сдали. В обмен на что-то.

― А с той стороны расплатились гастролером, устроив вам выездную практику, ― Кроуфорд сунул в рот ложку с куском безе, но невесомая белая масса вдруг показалась картонной. ― Улавливаешь?

И вопрос кто кого предал, становился все более и более неудобным. В свете открывшихся обстоятельств.

― Мы могли объединиться, ― телепат прокрутил в пальцах чайную ложечку. ― Вместе нащупали след. Ты мне сделал прогноз, но цель сбежала с лежки. Больше ты ее найти не можешь. Скорее всего, цель мертва.

Версия не хуже прочих, да. Вожделенная благодарность в личном деле. Перспективы.  
Слишком хорошо, чтобы обошлось без подвоха.

― Я-то тебе при таком раскладе зачем?

― Только моим выкладкам не поверят. ― Шульдих ожесточенно вонзил ложечку в нежный крем, явно представляя себе чье-то горло. ― С твоими картинками может и проканать. А потом ты возьмешь меня в команду. Мудаки. Своего сдали. Мудаки.

― Зато волчат натаскали. Птенцов летать учат, ― Брэд криво ухмыльнулся, ― не болят крылья-то? А клюв?

― Его точно не найдут? Этого... твоего? ― Шульдих подначку спустил. Невиданное дело.

― Его даже я не найду, ― почему-то накатило именно сейчас.

Не тогда, когда оборвалась привязка. Не тогда, когда он увидел незнакомого сопляка. Сейчас.

Стало пусто. До странной сухости во рту и рези в животе. Возможно, это просто было переизбытком кофе на голодный желудок.

Сопляк вырастет. Надо было… “Подумать о будущем”, ― ударило в виски чужой мыслью: “перспективы, перспективы, Брэд”.

Надо было для начала дышать. Тяжело, но надо.

― Тогда... ― проскрежетал Брэд, ― надо к начальству. С нашими выкладками.

― Съезжать тебе отсюда надо, ― вроде как небрежно бросил Шульдих. ― У тебя и так вместо щитов сопли, а останешься жить ― и вовсе размажет.

Брэд его едва не ударил. Мальчишку, на пяток лет младше и двадцать килограмм легче. Едва-едва себя остановил.

― Вот-вот, и я об этом же, ― Шульдих смотрел без сочувствия. ― Тебя сейчас даже восьмерка выпотрошит. Нет, я так своей шеей не играю. Буду учить. Мы все равно должны вернуться к концу недели, сколько-то успею. Потом ― съедешь. Лады?

Брэд только и смог, что заставить себя кивнуть. И не завыть от тоски.

Шульдих был прав. Надо было вернуться в арендованный клоповник. Привести в порядок мысли. И как можно быстрее, пока не объявился еще кто-нибудь, слишком борзый или слишком умный со своей версией произошедшего.

Квартира была оплачена на два месяца вперед, но перед перспективой медленно съезжающего чердака деньги не выглядели такой уж большой жертвой.

Не забирать сувениров. Никаких. Не резать хвост по кускам. И не забыть Аину видеокасету.

Удивительно, но в этот раз он действительно хотел вернуться. Убить Рэйдзи и вернуться к этому мальчишке, прожить с ним, сколько получится, не разбираясь, пока изменившаяся реальность не сотрет его из жизни ― или оставит в этом времени, забыв про случайный парадокс.

В этот раз шофер был на новенькой белой Тойоте ― уволенный белый воротничок или разорившийся бизнесмен, и от напряжения Ая едва не подпрыгивал на сиденье. Он достал действительно неплохие документы, на один раз их должно было хватить с лихвой, не говоря уже о деньгах на снайперку. Это будет очень скучная ликвидация: никакой близкой дистанции, воплей и катаны. Выстрелил, уехал обратно.

Вечерело; городские огни сделались неприятно яркими, и Ая поморщился, прикрывая глаза. На выезде на шоссе такси встало в пробке, и он, морщась, устроился посередине сиденья и откинулся на спинку. Следовало успокоить адреналиновый взрыв, чтобы не насторожить полицию в аэропорту. Мало ли... Успех складывается из таких вот мелочей.

Дыхательные упражнения помогли успокоиться, погрузиться в зыбкую полудрему. На мгновение кольнуло сожалением ― с убийством последней цели он, кажется, здорово подгадил Брэду. Было почти интересно, решится Кроуфорд донести до начальства свои выводы и, если да, то в какой форме. В способность любовника выкрутиться из любой ситуации он верил, но все равно было как-то… неудобно. Слегка.

Когда машина, наконец, тронулась, полудрема успела перейти в сон. Ае снился Токио, каким он его видел в детстве, и сестра.

Не последняя их ярмарка, а непрошеный визит сестры в его додзе, после которого они сначала бурно поругались, а потом также бурно мирились. Ая проулыбался во сне старому воспоминанию и проснулся счастливым и спокойным. Готовым работать.

В аэропорту оказалось еще ярче, и Ая опустил на нос темные очки, защищая глаза, озабоченно отметил себе зайти в Токио к окулисту и купить глазные капли. Только этих проблем ему не хватало перед делом.

А потом поднял глаза и замер перед первым же электронным табло. На котором болезненно-яркими буквами пропечаталось уже полузабытое “15 декабря 2002 года”.  
Определенно, у мироздания было чувство юмора. Очень злое.

Как он добрался до ближайшего зала ожидания, Ая не помнил. Помнил, что внезапно стало очень холодно, а пластиковая ручка чемодана треснула под пальцами. Потом под колени ударило жесткое сиденье.

Второй шанс. Бесценный подарок судьбы… Проебал.

Надо было прорываться в Японию с самого начала? Сдать Критикер весь компромат на Рейдзи? Попытаться поднять шум в прессе? Добраться до Лос-Анджелеса и влезть на попутный контейнеровоз, а не разводить сложные схемы и не отвлекаться на молодого любовника?

Всё зря. Всё зря, и он всё испортил сам.

Перед глазами мелькнула яркая вывеска какого-то бара, и Ая поднялся, сжав зубы. Оми как-нибудь переживет, если из Нариты его нужно будет забирать пьяным. Но прямо сейчас, на трезвую голову, осознавать крах всех надежд было невыносимо.

Когда кто-то слишком смелый попытался словить его за локоть, Ая в последний момент сдержался, чтобы не ударить в полную силу. Полиция и обвинения в нанесении тяжких телесных точно были перебором.

― Напьешься и мы опоздаем на рейс, ― сначала до мозга дошли знакомые покровительственно-самоуверенные интонации, и желание убить помеху прямо здесь и сейчас стало совершенно нестерпимым.

Второй раз. Второй раз Кроуфорд оказался между ним и целью. Как знал, Оракул, сучий выкормыш.

― Отъебись, ― Ая вырвал локоть. ― Я тебя бросил и лечу работать.

Ничего не было. Ему все приснилось ― там, в такси. Депрессия дошла до точки и больше не лечится работой. Он кивнул бармену и опрокинул в себя первый шот, как воду, толком не заметив, что именно выпил.

― Ещё, ― на столешницу легла еще пара купюр ― мятая, мелкая и старая, как все те деньги, которые он успел собрать.

Кроуфорд сидел рядом, чертов эмпат, чертова настройка, и ощущался надежным и обстоятельным. Так, что тянуло выплакаться в жилетку. Но такого Ая себе не позволял даже в восемнадцать, даже когда была годовщина со смерти родителей, и Кике подливал саке.

― Твои кимоно мы с Шульдихом тогда загнали в ближайшем секонд-хэнде. Пятьдесят долларов, дикие деньги... Как сейчас понимаю, надо было просить как минимум две сотни.

Все же Кроуфорд был редким мудаком.

― За каждое, ― хмуро поправил Ая. Очередную стопку он почти не заметил, только мрачно глянул на бармена: ― Покрепче есть или только это мочой долитое?

Принесенный абсент пах полынью, просто смердел ― метра на два, наверное. Как раз то, что нужно.

― Всю. Разливать будешь сам, ― он оплатил бутылку целиком, хватанул еще один шот и шумно втянул воздух: наконец-то почувствовал вкус. Горько.

Развернулся к Кроуфорду:

― Зачем вам это было нужно, двум ебанатам? ― тихо спросил Ая. ― Устроили мне "Назад в будущее" в такси. Если тебе было скучно со мной жить, давно бросил бы первый, в чем проблема?

― Я, Фудзимия, ― Кроуфорд наклонил голову к плечу, вздохнул и перехватил следующую стопку прямо у Аи из-под руки, проглотил залпом, даже не поморщившись, ― потом долго и вдумчиво интересовался у всех, кто мог знать. И даже у тех, кто не мог. Единственное, в чем они все были согласны ― изменить свою судьбу нельзя. Только чужую. А мы, как ты правильно заметил, были молодыми ебанатами, и в шелке ручной работы не разбирались нихрена.

― То есть, ты мне предлагаешь поверить, что все это было на самом деле? ― желчно поинтересовался Ая. ― Мне всегда казалось, что путать фантастику и жизнь ― удел толкиенутых и треккеров, а не выпускников Розенкройц.

Выкупить, что ли, бизнес-класс, и проспать в нем пьяной тупой колодой, наплевав на возможную опасность? Фудзимия сейчас был отнюдь не уверен, что способен без жертв выдержать общий салон. Но для этого надо идти на стойку регистрации и общаться с операционисткой... не раньше чем через полбутылки. И потом вернуться обратно. Все равно посадка только через два часа.

― А еще у меня есть кассета с твоим кинодебютом. ― Кроуфорд самодовольно прижмурился. ― То есть диск уже. И что тебе сделали треккеры?

― Что, ты приковал Наоэ к Фотошопу? ― машинально огрызнулся Ая. ― Но даже если...

Он безнадежно махнул рукой и пальцами подцепил оливку из принесенной барменом банки ― комплимент от заведения к бутылке абсента. Поморщился от кислинки ― оливки оказались с лимоном ― и отобрал у Кроуфорда рюмку обратно. Проследил за тем, как бармен наполняет её, и не глядя спросил, без особого интереса:

― Какого хрена ты приперся сюда?

― Я тоже лечу в Японию. ― Кроуфорд пожал плечами. ― Кстати, бизнес-класс на тебя я переоформил.

Помолчал, зачем-то погладил пальцем банку оливок.

― Ты изменил мою судьбу. Я... передумал жить ярко и умирать молодым.

― Я тебя не вербовал, ― почему-то показалось важным сказать об этом. ― Просто не смог пройти мимо... а потом ты сам пришел. И я пропал.

Неожиданно захотелось курить ― так сильно, как никогда не тянуло в юности. Под руку попалась чья-то пачка с зажигалкой, и Ая сначала затянулся и только потом завертел головой, пытаясь понять, кого ограбил.

Выяснить, что Кроуфорд курит плебейские Мальборо, было неожиданно.

― Тебе было не все равно. Это был... неожиданный опыт, ― Брэд упрямо смотрел в сторону, ― я всю голову сломал, с чего по мою душу подослали целого эмпата.

Ая так опешил, что уронил уже поднесенную ко рту сигарету в банку из-под оливок: повезло, бармен успел переложить сами оливки в пластиковую мисочку, а вот банку с рассолом оставил. Видимо, на закусь.

― Ты посчитал меня паранормом? ― изумился он. ― Но почему? Я ведь ни разу...

Он осекся. Эмпатическая привязка, непонятная Кроуфордова блажь, "секс будет лучше, а ты целее, держать буду сам, жалко, что ли?" Нет. Не жалко.

А вышло вот как.

― Эмпат. Уровень не ниже шестерки. Элита, считай. Аналитики, белая кость, ― улыбался Кроуфорд на удивление криво. ― Связь, да. Я потом понял. Когда мне Шульдих сказал. Он тебя почти поймал, кстати. На пару часов разминулись.

Ая нахмурился, сосчитал в уме, потом на салфетке. Все равно получалась ерунда.

― Как он там оказался? ― поневоле удивился. ― Ему же едва пятнадцать исполнилось. Да и не был Урдманн такой уж серьезной шишкой.

Абсент наконец-то ободрал горло, как ему и положено, заставив поморщиться.

― Урдманн был разменной монетой. А на его убийце планировалось тренировать молодняк ― видимо, ты все-таки не понравился Совету Ста,

Кроуфорд решительно налил себе вторую рюмку.

― Пятнадцать, да. Первый выход в поле. В итоге он нашел меня на твоей лежке. И мы на двоих сочинили начальству сагу о подвиге во имя школы и справедливости.

Сарказм Брэд мудро зажевал оливкой. Возможно, опасался отравиться собственным ядом.

― Та самая подстава, которую ты мне обещал, ― констатировал Ая, вдруг сильно устав. ― Я помню.

Как-то оказалось. что от бутылки осталось не так уж много. Что ж, оставалось выяснить последнее.

― Зачем тебе в Японию? Да еще и моим рейсом? ― всплывшая в голове мысль заставила поморщиться. ― Или ты предполагал, что я спячу, вернувшись, и отправлюсь за головой три года как подохшего Рэйдзи?

― Нет, не предполагал. ― Кроуфорд накрыл его ладонь своей. ― А в Японию я лечу с тобой. Я, Фудзимия, страшный собственник, и не хочу, чтобы ты складывал там голову без меня.

Через эмпатическую привязку тянуло неожиданной нежностью и тем самым, не до конца понятным, что Оракул пытался раньше маскировать под вежливый интерес.

Наверное, именно эти чувства все-таки зародили внутри слабую улыбку.

― Собственник, да... ― Ран бездумно развернул ладонь и переплел пальцы, ― десять лет прошло. Как же ты продержался рядом со мной этот год? Держу пари, ты ждал совсем другого, того, что помнил, а нашел... пепел.

― Ничего я не ждал. После первой нашей встречи ― особенно. ― Кроуфорд фыркнул, вздохнул. ― А я до конца не мог поверить, что у нас хоть так-то получилось. Я ж паранорм, Тварь Тьмы, все дела...

Ая хмыкнул, прикрыл глаза ― адреналин схлынул, и начало накатывать опьянение.

― Самоуничижение тебе не идет, Оракул, ― к счастью, они давно перешли на японский, и можно было не беспокоиться, что их могут понять окружающие, ― лучше скажи мне, Оми действительно ввязался в настолько безнадежное дело?

― Я, между прочим, похитил твою сестру. И охранял Такатори, ― Кроуфорд внезапно фыркнул, ― и устраивал тебе стриптиз в рабочей обстановке. А вляпался твой Оми с вашим типичным везением.

― А еще не выдал меня десять лет назад и сделал все, чтобы на алтарь попала Сакура, а не Ая-тян, ― парировал Фудзимия. ― Слушай, почему я тебя защищаю? И расскажи мне, наконец, во что вляпался Оми.

Плечо в темно сером костюме показалось вдруг удивительно притягательным, и Ая привалился к нему виском.

Брэд коснулся губами волос, приобнял, помогая устроиться устойчиво.

― В спор между мистиками и физиками. Точнее, мистики в чистом виде остались под Маяком, ― Кроуфорд вздохнул. ― Теперь пришло время физиков вызывать своего, очень высокотехнологичного демона.

Ая хотел что-то еще спросить, но голос из динамика объявил об окончании регистрации на их рейс через пятнадцать минут, и пришлось подняться. К счастью, пол не плясал под ногами, в голове не мутилось ― просто тело сделалось слишком тяжелым, словно он по ошибке влез в глубоководный скафандр.

Когда Ая понял, что его невесомо обнимают за плечи, направляя, возмущаться было уже и поздно, и бессмысленно: операционистка пропечатала билет и даже сделала попытку забрать багаж. Ая воспротивился, и девушка послушно взвесила и просветила сумку, позволяя забрать её в ручную кладь.

Правильно, ни к чему связываться с явно нетрезвым пассажиром бизнес-класса из-за ерунды, хотя в раскосых глазах соотечественницы Фудзимия все-таки заметил тщательно скрытое осуждение.

[ ](http://imgur.com/xv9IxUV)

Все-таки профессиональная деформация здорово отравляет жизнь ― сидеть, бездумно глядя на дорогу и не делать выводов, для него давно уже невозможно, думал Слон, задумчиво глядя на крупные хлопья снега, ложащиеся на капот. Они таяли почти сразу, и он был почти уверен. что снежинки, которые посверкивают сейчас в свете уличных фонарей на темных локонах Ферзь, растают еще до того, как она спустятся с крыльца бара, где они с Рекс о чем-то шепчутся и курят.

Когда Ферзь устроится на переднем сиденье рядом, у нее будут холодные, дымные губы. И волосы с мелкими капельками воды, холодящими ладонь.

Единственная родная женщина в мире. Самая прекрасная. Рэйити был твердо в этом уверен.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что они с Ферзь, рискнув сердцами друг друга почти десять лет назад, продержатся так долго? И кто бы мог предположить, что всегда отстраненного Абиссинца будет кому встречать на соседнем перекрестке?

Черный куб на колесах подкатил туда совсем недавно, едва ли за пять минут до того, как веселая четверка вышла из бара, и теперь терпеливо ждал, помигивая аварийкой, пока Ран ― он все еще предпочитает имя сестры, но Слон обоснованно считал, что имеет право на эту вольность ― договорит с Юси.

Конь суетился, говорил не то, что думал… Или, наоборот, именно то, что подумал здесь и сейчас. Фудзимия улыбался и язвил в ответ. Совсем как в старые добрые времена. Ну, или не очень старые, пять лет всего прошло. Хотя в их ремесле пять лет ― солидный срок.

Щелкнула ручка запора и дверь открылась, впуская в салон холодный воздух, пару снежинок и Ферзь.

― Хороший вечер. ― Она улыбнулась, расправляя на коленях юбку.

Хороший, несомненно.

Рэйити уже повернул ключ, заводя машину, когда Ферзь положила ладонь ему на колено, игриво улыбнулась. Это могло быть интересно.

― Не торопись. Хочу узнать, кто приехал за Абиссинцем, ― рука проехала чуть выше, и прикосновение обдало жаром даже через плотную джинсовую ткань. ― Очень уж… солидная машина.

― Джип стоит за пределами освещенного круга, ― усомнился Слон, ― если Ран не захотел представить своего спутника, вряд ли они предоставят нам возможность утолить любопытство.

Ферзь чуть надула губы, а потом беспечно пожала плечами:

― Мало ли, вдруг нам повезет...

Слон молча кивнул и подождал, пока откроется и хлопнет, закрываясь, дверь джипа.  
Тронулась машина только через пару минут, и Ферзь азартно подалась вперед:

― Держу пари, они целуются! Ну же, проедь вперед чуть немножечко, под свет...

Словно услышав ее просьбу, джип буквально прыгнул вперед, взвизгнув покрышками, и на свету стало ясно, что стекла у него затемнены, а номера ― старательно заляпаны грязью.

― Что за противный кот! ― Ферзь ударила ладонью по бардачку, и там что-то глухо звякнуло. Запасные очки, привычно определил Рэйти и мягко поинтересовался:

― Хочешь, чтобы я поехал за ними, или запросить пленки с камер?

Ферзь глубоко вдохнула, выдохнула ― и отрицательно покачала головой.

― Ничего там не будет. Но вот же досада! А Рекс точно что-то знает. И молчит!

― Что тебя больше беспокоит? ― Слон насмешливо фыркнул, косясь на подругу.

Любопытство сгубило кошку, да. И не только.

― Что молчит, конечно. Могла бы уже и поделиться.

Рэйити осторожно заправил за ухо выбившуюся прядь, улыбнулся, когда от прикосновения кожа потеплела:

― Оставь Рану его тайны. Когда дозреет, мы все равно узнаем. Лучше скажи мне ― куда тебя везти?

Это был опасный вопрос. Но важный... и когда еще рисковать, если не в Сочельник?

― Домой, ― Ферзь лукаво улыбнулась, наклонив голову к плечу. Щеки у нее раскраснелись, вот только отчего ― от волнения, выпитого или в тепле машины? ― Зайдешь попить чая? А то у меня шаром покати, и рис для новогодних моти* потолочь некому.

Серьезное предложение. Даже в такой несерьезной форме.

Рэйити повернулся, накрыл ее ладонь своей и так же лукаво улыбнулся в ответ:

― Эксплуататорша, ― погладил кончиками пальцев центр ладони и сощурился, когда Ферзь тихо ахнула, приоткрыв губы. ― Пользуешься тем, что я не могу тебе отказать.

Ферзь сжала кулак, стискивая пальцы внутри, и снова подняла взгляд. Шепнула:

― И надеюсь пользоваться этим всю жизнь. Сколько ее будет.  
― Договорились, ― Рэйити коротко поцеловал ее, чувствуя на губах остатки давно смазавшейся помады, и принялся выруливать на дорогу.

Иногда для изменения к лучшему достаточно самого маленького толчка.

* Рис для новогодних моти в семье толкут мужчины.

the end


End file.
